Crush
by Danii A. Evans
Summary: Tinha de admitir que o amava. Mas apesar de o ver todos os dias, não o conhecia. E provavelmente nunca iria conhecer. // UA Lily/James
1. Prólogo

**Crush**

**Prólogo**

Quando eu tinha 13 anos, quase 14, conheci um rapaz. Andava no 9º ano. Eu era extrovertida, muito divertida, e muito popular. Não sozinha, eu e as minhas amigas éramos muito unidas. Eu tinha uma amiga que já conhecia desde que tinha 2 anos. Ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas. Ela era muito bonita, muito morena, cabelos castanhos ondulados e era "toda boa" , tinha umas belas mamas. Ela era a que mais chamava a atenção dos rapazes, e eu talvez a segunda.

Ela era extrovertida e muito sorridente, como eu. Por vezes ela irritava-me um pouco, porque era _muito _convencida. Mas era uma das minhas melhores amigas.

Outra das minhas melhores amigas, talvez a que eu considerava mesmo melhor amiga, era uma miúda alta, muito magra, e com cabelos loiros acastanhados e muito ondulados. Ela era muito simpática e sorridente, mas mais tímida que eu e a outra moça. E também MUITO menos doida. Era a minha melhor amiga.

Eu era normal, nem magra nem gorda, tinha cabelos ruivos e lisos.

E quase toda a gente nos conhecia. Lily Evans, eu, Marlene McKinnon, a morena dos airbags e Emmeline Vance, a loira pele e osso.

Esse ano, o 9º ano, foi o ano que mudou a minha vida, e é essa a história que eu vou contar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sobre a Fic: **Na verdade, isto é mais ou menos a _minha _história. Muito fantasiada, muito inventada, mas os factos estão lá. Por enquanto, tudo isto aconteceu, mesmo assim como está escrito. Mas lá para o meio vou começar a dar uso á imaginação.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem, mas o enredo de certa forma sim, já que isto aconteceu-me mesmo. Bem, não assim, mas parecido. E só o inicio.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

A primeira vez que o vi, foi no shopping, no final das aulas do 8ºano. Eu estava com a Marlene e com outra das minhas melhores amigas, Cathe Montgomery (baixinha, loira, cabelos extremamente lisos). Nós já éramos doidas por conhecer rapazes, especialmente giros (hehe).

Ele estava sozinho, num banco. Nós estávamos a decidir se íamos atrás dele ou dos alemães que cá estavam no intercâmbio. Mas entretanto ele entrou num café, chamado Ponto Come, ter com uns amigos. Então fomos atrás dos alemães.

E foi essa a alcunha que lhe demos. O gajo do ponto come.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nuns dias a seguir, que não interessam muito para a história, ele passou por mim e pela Marlene no corredor. A Marlene começou a fazer sinais, e eu não percebi nada. Estava com a mão levantada e ele quando passou no meio de nós, tocou-me com o peito DELE na MINHA mão (mais parecia ao contrário, mas juro que não foi, só nessa altura reparei nele.)

Mais uns dias a seguir, tocou e eu e a Marlene fomos para as aulas. Na nossa escola, há um grande corredor, a passerelle (juro que é mesmo assim o nome), onde os alunos estão todos reunidos, e onde estão os cacifos. Ele estava lá num grupo, e a Marlene, doida como é, empurrou-me para cima dele. Ele estava de costas, por isso não viu quem foi. Eu e a Marlene fugimos a correr e a rir. E ficámos por aí.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nas férias, fizemos conferências no MSN com a Emme e outro nosso amigo, o Peter Snow, que não interessa nada para a história, e é um chato do tamanho do mundo.

Não sei como, numa dessas conferências, eu ia casar-me com o Peter, e ele fugia com a Marlene (ele gostava dela) para as Caraíbas. Enfim. Então, a certa altura, eu disse que então, eu fugia com o gajo do ponto com. E a Emme com outro moço perdido de bom.

Nessas férias, nunca mais me lembrei do gajo do ponto. Nunca mais mesmo, esqueci-me completamente dele, nem sei como. E enquanto isso eu, a Emme e a Marlene andávamos obcecados com dois outros moços TÃO BONS *-*

E é esta a história de quando, como e onde, o vi pela primeira vez.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Este ano, quando as aulas começaram, a Marlene vira-se para mim.

-Olha ali, Lily. Reconheces?

Ela disse isto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Eu olhei, e disse:

-Claro que sim. Já tinha saudades do gajo do ponto.

E foi assim o "reencontro".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Já este ano, no famoso 9ª ano, a escola está em obras. Temos aulas em contentores, especialmente num chamado M2. O contentor chamado Oficina de Artes é quase logo a seguir. Uma vez, depois do almoço, eu e o meu grupo de amigas (entre as quais a Marlene e a Emme, claro), ficamos aí perto dos contentores. E ele e os seus amigos á nossa frente, a uma distancia de 2 passos.

Acontece que o rapazito e os amigos estavam SEMPRE a olhar para nós. Extremamente disfarçadamente (ou seja, NADA disfarçadamente).

Tocou. Tínhamos aula no M2. E ele tinha no Oficina de Artes. Então, espertas como nós somos, fomos ver aos horários qual era a turma que lá tinha aula a essa hora. Era o 11ºF. E assim descobrimos a turma dele.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tínhamos o horário dele, sabíamos a sala onde ele estava. Acidentalmente-de-propósito, passamos lá um dia. Com a disposição dos lugares na sala, fomos às turmas e descobrimos que ele se chamava James. James Potter.

Houve dois dias em que não o vimos. Uma segunda e uma terça. Fiquei mesmo triste, mesmo perdida. Senti-me como se nunca mais o fosse ver.

Isso era um sinal. Mas eu não sabia.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Na quarta, a Lene disse-me que o tinha visto, e que ele estava mesmo com cara de quem tinha estado doente. Senti-me mesmo feliz, como se o Sol nascesse depois dum mês de escuridão total.

Na aula de Português, tínhamos de escrever um texto descritivo, a descrever alguém, que não podia ser da turma (pois claro, como se eu fosse escrever sobre alguém da nossa turma)

Eu escrevi sobre o James, a Emme sobre o seu loirinho, e a Marlene sobre o seu gajo da Marquês. Sim, nós tínhamos um rapaz cada uma. Mas é claro que eles não eram "nossos", era uma maneira de os chamar, já que só sabíamos o nome do "meu". O da Emme era um loirinho do 10º ano, da nossa escola, e o da Marlene era um moreno mesmo giro que ela tinha "conhecido" numa festa.

A professora, bem, gostava de mim. Há dois anos chamava-me _estrelinha. _Meu Deus. Agora chama-me baixinha perspineta, ou perspirreta, ou lá o que é. Quer dizer resmungona. Chama-me isso porque eu mudei _muito_. Do tipo, mesmo muito. Eu há dois anos era calada, tímida, estudiosa e tinha boas notas. Agora sou _muito _faladora, nada tímida, não estudo quase nunca e continuo a ter boas notas.

É claro que tive de ler em voz alta, mas já estava a contar com isso.

Estava toda a tremer, mas a minha voz não.

"_A primeira vez que o vi foi na escola, e só o via de vez em quando, mas agora vejo-o várias vezes por dia. Ele parece mais novo do que é, e é alto. Tem a cara arredondada e que o faz parecer mais novo. Tem olhos doces e castanhos como o chocolate. Tem o cabelo escuro. Quando fala, fala com entusiasmo e sorri sempre. Às vezes parece que não presta atenção ao que lhe dizem, mas é sempre por pouco tempo. Hoje está pálido e com ar de quem não dormiu nada porque está constipado. Está com a camisola vermelha que tinha no dia em que o vi pela primeira vez, e com umas calças de ganga. Ele é simpático, tímido, querido, meigo, preocupa-se com as pessoas e é muito bom amigo."_

E acho que foi aí que a Cathe, a Emme e a Lene perceberam o que se passava. E que eu continuava a ignorar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nos intervalos, ele olhava bué para nós. E nós para ele, mas um bocadinho mais sem dar nas vistas. Ele tinha um olhar tão meigo, tão docinho, era tão lindo, tão fofinho, tão… diferente. Não era parvo como os outros rapazes, e era dos primeiros a subir quando tocava (no inicio. Porque quando começaram as "batalhas de olhares", ele começou a subir mais tarde. E eu sempre tinha querido saber porquê.), e parecia ser atinado. Um rapaz às direitas.

Eu não sabia naquela altura, mas estava completa e irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele.

E ia ficando cada vez mais.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 **

A mãe de James Potter tinha uma loja no shopping. E nós sabíamos _muito_ bem que ele ia para lá no fim das aulas, nem que fosse só para deixar a mala, e depois ficasse pelo shopping.

É obvio que começamos a aparecer Acidentalmente-de-propósito perto da loja. E é claro que ele reparou.

As aulas passavam mais devagar do que o costume, e os intervalos mais depressa. Eu vivia para o ver nos intervalos, e não conseguia pensar noutra coisa senão nele. E no fundo, sempre soube que, de nós as três, era a mais indicada para ele.

Uma segunda, um dos dias em que saiamos á mesma hora que ele, fomos ter á loja dele, como de costume. Já era um hábito. Ele estava lá com os amigos, claro. Ele _nunca _andava sozinho, e andava sempre com dois amigos, _no mínimo. _

Era de tarde, tínhamos fome e sede, e fomos ao pingo doce. Quando voltamos, ele tinha desaparecido. E eu senti uma tristeza tão grande, que eu própria me admirei. Como se nunca mais pudesse comer chocolate, e amasse chocolate (não amo. Na verdade, é uma coisa que não suporto mesmo.)

Eu estava triste. E naquele momento não sabia, mas o que mais me doía no mundo, era a ausência dele.

Íamos no elevador, como sempre. Um senhor estava lá, e ia parar no piso 0. Eu tive um pressentimento antes das portas se abrirem nesse piso. Infelizmente, nunca tive muito jeito para compreender os estúpidos dos meus pressentimentos. Virei-me para a Emme e a Lene e disse:

-Vamos para o 1.

As portas abrem-se no piso do senhor, no piso 0. E nos bancos mesmo em frente, estava ele. Com os seus amigos. A olhar para nós fixamente e com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Não sei explicar porquê, mas senti uma raiva dele, tão grande que me apetecia chegar ao pé dele e dar-lhe um estalo. Quem era ele para me deixar assim tão triste? Quem era ele para estar ali a olhar para _mim_? Quem era ele para andar a aparecer e a desaparecer da minha vida?

Esqueci-me de tudo, e saí do elevador. A Emme e a Marlene ainda não o tinham visto, eu era a que estava mais perto da porta, portanto fui a primeira a sair do elevador.

-Não querias ir para o 1? – Perguntaram-me.

-Não, decidi que prefiro ficar por aqui.

-Óptimo, então vou á casa de banho. – Disse a Emme.

-Ok, nós vamos contigo.

Mas só fomos com ela até á esquina, eu e a Lene ficamos ao pé da sapataria, onde conseguíamos vê-_los _e ver a casa de banho.

O James estava todo virado para trás, a olhar para nós. Eu senti-me mesmo… esquisita. Nunca tinha olhado para nós tão fixamente, sem sequer _tentar _disfarçar, como dantes.

Depois da Emme voltar, discutimos se íamos ou não sentarmo-nos num banco perto deles. A Emme não queria. Envergonhada como sempre. A Lene estava dividida. E eu queria ir. Queria provocá-lo como ele me estava a provocar a mim.

Antes de chegarmos a uma conclusão, levantaram-se, o James pôs a garrafa de Coca-Cola vazia no lixo e foram embora.

Nesse momento, soube que o meu dia relativamente a James Potter tinha terminado.

Não quis segui-los. Estava zangada, zangada por não poder chegar ao pé dele e simplesmente _agir_ como uma pessoa normal, conversar com ele. Estava zangada porque ele _sabia _que nós estávamos interessadas e o queríamos conhecer, e não dava o primeiro passo e vinha falar connosco. E estava mais que zangada porque não o conhecia de lado nenhum, e mesmo assim senti-me mais triste que nunca, por vê-lo ir embora. Mais triste do que quando um amigo meu se ia embora ou se chateava mesmo a sério comigo.

Isso, embora eu não soubesse na altura, era outro sinal.

No dia a seguir não o vimos. Foi um dia perfeitamente normal, mas sem o interesse dos outros. Ele tinha manhã livre, e nós tínhamos tarde livre. Sabíamos bem que o estilo dele não era vir para a escola sem aulas, era de ficar em casa. Sabíamos bem que ele era diferente de todos os outros rapazes. Ou pelo menos, eu sabia.

* * *

Na quarta, foi um dia como os outros, mas desta vez com muito mais interesse. Ele olhava TANTO para nós, e eu sentia-me tão quentinha por dentro quando ele olhava _só _para mim. Isso não acontecia com os outros rapazes. Isso nunca me tinha acontecido, não com tanta força e com tanta emoção. Nunca.

* * *

Ao almoço, encontramos o "melhor amigo" da Marlene. Pois, sim. Estava escrito na testa dele que ele estava completa e perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Mas ele não lho dizia na cara, e ela não queria ver a verdade que estava á frente do nariz dela. O seu nome era Peter Pettigrew, e ele andava noutra escola. Ele tinha cabelos meio acastanhados, um pouco mais compridos que os do James. Peter tinha olhos azuis acinzentados. Eu não gosto de olhos claros. Não me dizem nada. Prefiro olhos castanhos, são mais doces e meigos. São assim os de James.

O Peter era porreiro, mas eu e a Emme sabíamos perfeitamente que ele não queria estar _connosco_. Queria estar com a Marlene. E sinceramente, isso irritava-me profundamente. Isso acontecia tantas vezes, e com tantos rapazes que eu e a Emme estávamos fartas, fartas, fartas. E zangadas.

* * *

Chegamos á escola mesmo tarde. Estávamos atrasadas para a única aula da tarde. Passamos no corredor, como normalmente, e nem pensei no James uma única vez. Mas ele ainda estava no corredor, com os colegas, á espera do professor que pelos vistos também estava atrasado. Passamos mesmo ao pé dele, e íamos em fila indiana. E eu estava mesmo perto da cara dele, e ele olhou mesmo para mim. Os seus olhos eram tão lindos. Senti o meu coração a falhar, e depois a bater muito, muito, muito depressa.

Quando cheguei á aula, não me consegui concentrar. Ele estava sempre nos meus pensamentos. Podia tentar pensar noutra coisa, mas não conseguia. Estava nervosa, não conseguia parar de bater com o pé.

Isso era outro dos sintomas, que eu ignorava e não via.

Mas o dia ainda não tinha acabado.

* * *

N/A: OBRIGADAAA pelas reviews, eu sinceramente não esperava receber nenhuma, e estava mesmo desmoralizada. Bem, até agora, e nos próximos capitulos, tudo isto aconteceu mesmo assim como está. Uma história que parece mesmo inventada e neste caso não é XD O ponto de vista é o meu, que supostamente sou a Lily, apesar de ser bem morena. Este rapazinho existe mesmo, e eu já fiz estas cenas todas, mesmo como tão descritas ou ainda pior. A Rita, a minha melhor amiga (Emme na história), diz que eu gosto dele, mas não. Agora estou super chatiada com ele, porque acabei de "estar" com ele, mas isso também vem incluido nesta historia. É questão de esperarem ;)

OBRIGADA pelas reviews, e espero mais ;)

Beijinhooss


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 **

No fim das aulas, fomos para o sítio do costume. Qual é, qual é? O shopping, claro.

Nesse dia, íamos acompanhadas pelo Pete _outra vez_. Que melga, às vezes. Tinha ido ter connosco á escola, já que tinha tido tarde livre.

Quando chegamos ao shopping, ele estava em frente á loja com os amigos, como sempre. Passamos por ele e fomos em direcção às escadas rolantes, para o pingo doce. Quando subimos, tinha-o perdido de vista. Bem, eu não estava preparada para isto. Sentei-me em frente á loja, no chão, já que não havia bancos. É claro que os meus amigos se sentaram também.

É obvio que ele voltou á loja. Nunca me esquecerei do olhar de choque dele. Não estava mesmo á espera de nos ver ali. Fiquei contente com isso. Ficamos ali na mesma, a conversar, e ele e um amigo (estamos a evoluir, já era só um) entraram na loja. E voltaram a sair, e foram embora.

Eu queria ficar ali. Ele ia voltar. Mas a Emme é mais esperta que eu. (E mais gira, e mais interessante, e mais tudo)

-Ele não vai voltar. Levou a mala.

Ela tinha razão. Que estúpida que eu sou.

Fiquei como sempre. Triste ao saber que não o ia ver mais nesse dia.

Eu estava cansada. A tristeza não me fazia propriamente bem. Não conseguia respirar e sentia-me como se fosse desatar a chorar durante séculos. Ficamos numa "esquina" atrás do shopping, que não é bem esquina, porque se vê tudo á volta. É tipo uma mini esquina, já que não fazia diferença nenhuma nem na paisagem, nem em nada.

E eu sentei-me nas escadinhas, e apoiei a cabeça nas mãos. E apoiei os cotovelos nas pernas. Estava ali, a esconder os olhos e a acalmar-me para não chorar, quando olhei para cima. A Lene e a Emme estavam a olhar fixamente para mim, e para trás de mim. Virei-me, e James vinha a descer as escadas.

Bem, eu _não _ia perder esta oportunidade. Deixei-o passar por mim (e olhar para mim, coisa habitual), e levantei-me.

-Não sei se querem vir comigo ou não, mas eu vou segui-lo. Quero ver onde ele vai.

* * *

Ele levava um saco de desporto. Ia ter treinos. Só não sabia era de quê.

Seguimo-lo, não muito discretamente. A discrição tinha ficado para trás á muito, mais propriamente no ano anterior.

Ele reparou que íamos atrás dele. Também _não_ reparar era difícil.

Ele ia em direcção ao parque radical, mas não ficou por lá, ficou sentado num muro lá perto.

E nós sentamo-nos num outro muro, mais afastado. Ou melhor, eles sentaram-se, porque eu estava tão nervosa que não conseguia parar quieta.

Ele estava ali, tão perto! Bastava ir ter com ele!

Eu _queria _ir ter com ele. Estava só com um amigo, coisa inédita. Mas claro que não ia sozinha, não tinha coragem para ir. Quer dizer, nem acompanhada tinha coragem, quanto mais.

Entretanto, chegou um carro, e o James e o amigo levantaram-se e foram ter com ele. Começaram a bater nos vidros do carro, feitos doidos. Ficamos chocadas. Meu Deus, o James parecia que não partia um prato, parecia mesmo um anjinho. E depois punha-se a fazer daquelas figuras?

Entraram no carro, e foram embora. Sabia que não o ia voltar a ver nesse dia.

Mas não fiquei triste dessa vez. Também tinha de me ir embora, aliás. Já devia de estar em casa. A minha mãe ia matar-me.

Despedi-me dos meus amigos, e fui para casa. O dia afinal não tinha sido um desperdício total.

* * *

No dia seguinte, eu, a Lene e a Emme tivemos uma ideia. Já que no dia anterior tínhamos dado uma GRANDE barraca a segui-lo(s) e ele tinha reparado que nós éramos umas doidas quaisquer que estávamos _mesmo_ interessadas nele, agora íamos dar-lhe desprezo. Não íamos olhar nem uma única vez para ele. Íamos fingir que ele era como outra pessoa qualquer. Ou melhor, como se fosse _invisível_.

Mas é mais fácil dito que feito. Eu nunca me conseguia lembrar da cara dele quando não estava perto dele. Nunca mais do que alguns segundos. Lembrava-me da cara de _toda a gente_, menos da dele. E isso deixava-me _tão _zangada.

Quando o via, lembrava-me da beleza dele, ele era tão lindo. A Lene, a Emme e a Cathe riam-se muito quando eu o via, já que eu ficava uns bons 5 minutos só a dizer "Ele é tão bom, ele é tão bom, ele é tão bom" sem parar, quase sem respirar.

Por isso, ia começar a fase a que chamamos "Desprezo Total". Eu ficava um bocado dividida, não gostava de o tratar "mal". Mas nós só o íamos ignorar, e o desprezo deu resultado. Nós sentamo-nos com os rapazes da nossa turma perto dele, que estava com um amigo que nós odiávamos, porque era um convencido e quem mais olhava para nós. Chamávamos-lhe Cara de Banana, ou simplesmente só Banana. A alcunha completa era Cara de Banana com a mania que é Macaco. Foi a Lene que inventou, claro.

Nós não olhamos para ele _uma única vez_. E ele estava _sempre _a olhar para nós. Aposto que estava mesmo confuso. Eu levantei-me. Não conseguia parar quieta. E ele _levantou-se também. _Eu sentei-me na beirada do campo de andebol, em frente às meninas e aos rapazes, mas a uns dois passos de distância. E ele _sentou-se também._ Ele estava _bêbado_ ou assim?

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sinceramente demorei muito a postar, em parte porque tenho andando super ocupada, mas também porque não recebi mais reviews :( Fiquei desmotivada, e bem podem agradecer á Rita/Emme, que foi ela que disse que se calhar não comentavam porque estavam á espera do próximo capitulo, etc. etc., e eu decidi postar e ver se é assim como ela diz ou não ;D

Anyway, obrigada a quem comentou, nomeadamente: Thaty, Lelii Potter e Lina prongs. Obrigada (: ;*

**EDITANDO, 7deDezembrode2009:** Peço desculpa mas tive de mudar umas coisinhas, nada demais, qe me apercebi entretanto. Foi só o nome do namorado da Lene, que não pode ser Sirius. O próximo capitulo posto em principio amanhã. Beijinhos, e COMENTEM ;*


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Na segunda, a Lene não foi connosco para o shopping porque tinha apoio a Inglês. Eu não precisava, era boa a Inglês, e a Emme tem explicações fora da escola. A Cathe foi logo para casa e a Nelly (outra das minhas melhores amigas. Alta, magra, cabelos pretos encaracolados.) também. Portanto, era eu e a Emme.

Ele estava sozinho na loja. (Bem, sozinho não. Com a mãe e outra empregada e os clientes, que não eram poucos) Mas a questão era _ele estava sozinho sem os amigos. _Eu queria entrar na loja para falar com ele, mas _não tinha coragem._ Então, eu e a Emme arranjamos uma pergunta para fazer. Que era: "Fazem bainhas às calças?" Eu sei, mesmo estúpido.

Eu estive para entrar na loja umas 50 mil vezes. Pronto, exagero. Aí umas trinta (desta vez sem exagero). Chegava á porta e parava. Não tinha coragem. Não conseguia. E a Emme também não, era ainda mais envergonhada do que eu.

Então, apareceu o Peter. Adivinhem de quem ele andava á procura. Da Lene. Dissemos-lhe que ela estava no apoio, e ele ficou connosco. Eu estava chateada com ele, e disse-lhe isso umas 10 vezes nesse dia. Coitado.

Então, ele e a Emme disseram-me uma coisa que me deixou mesmo irritada. Mesmo _mesmo. _Eu estava mesmo com raiva, mesmo zangada. Virei-me para eles, que estavam atrás de mim, e disse:

-Observem.

Pensei no que eles tinham acabado de dizer-me, pensei em como gostaria de lhes mostrar que com Lily Evans ninguém goza. E entrei na loja. Mesmo, entrei mesmo. Ainda hoje não sei como fui capaz. Estava quente lá dentro, e ele estava ao balcão. Olhou para mim (Oh Meu Deus, ele é tão lindo *-*)

Fiquei lá uns dez segundos e vim-me embora. Sei mais nem menos. Entrei numa loja e saí sem dizer nada. Quer dizer, por amor de Deus. Deu muito mais barraca entrar e não dizer absolutamente nada do que entrar e perguntar alguma coisa estúpida como se fazem bainhas às calças.

Mas claro que eu não pensei nisso. A Emme e o Peter estavam literalmente de boca aberta. Estavam mesmo chocados. A Emme não parava de repetir:

-Não acredito.

Ou

-Não acredito que foste capaz.

Ou

-Não acredito que entraste mesmo lá.

Depois, a Emme disse que se eu voltasse a entrar, entrava comigo. Estivemos umas 3 vezes no entra-não entra, porque ela á ultima da hora desistia e eu não estava para passar vergonhas sozinha (novamente).

Uma das vezes, achei mesmo que ela vinha, então entrei. Ele estava mesmo á minha frente, sentado, e olhou para mim. Acho que estava confuso (Séério? Porque haveria ele de estar? Eu não tinha feito nada de mais..!). Depois reparei que a minha _querida amiga _Emme não tinha entrado comigo. Dei meia-volta e saí.

* * *

Eu odeio as terças. A razão é: Não o vejo uma única vez nesse dia. Ele tem manhã livre e entra na minha última hora, e eu tenho tarde livre. Mas naquele dia, apetecia-me _mesmo _vê-lo.

Por isso, no fim da aula de Educação Física fui para casa quase a correr, tomei banho á pressa, fiz uma sandes para comer no caminho e voltei para a escola.

A Emme depois foi ter comigo, e fomos para a escola no primeiro intervalo da tarde. Ele viu-nos e olhou para nós, como sempre. Já estava habituada, e não me importava muito. Ainda.

Depois, ele foi para a aula, e nós fomos para a biblioteca, que estava vazia a essa hora, para os computadores. Mais para passar o tempo que outra coisa. Voltámos para a escola no outro intervalo e ficamos lá quando tocou. Ele ia ter Educação Física. Sentámo-nos á frente do campo, no "banco" de pedra onde costumávamos ficar nos intervalos com os rapazes.

Ele ficou _mesmo _chocado quando nos viu. Estava com o equipamento da equipa de futebol da nossa cidade. Eu sabia porque o meu irmão tem um igual. Consistia nuns calções pretos e numa camisola verde às riscas, com o nome e o número que o jogador escolhia. Eu sabia que era o jogador a escolher porque fui eu que ajudei o meu irmão a escolher o dele. O do James era o número 10, e tinha escrito Jay.

Aí, tive mesmo a certeza que ele se chamava James.

Eu e a Emme não olhamos muito para ele. Mesmo quase nada, estávamos descontraídas, na boa, na paz, yo! Estávamos a ver uns vídeos nossos do Verão. Já disse que sou muito divertida? Pois, dizem que sou. Eu e a Emme rimo-nos _tanto _enquanto víamos aqueles filmes. Ela estava a rir-se com a sua gargalhada histérica. Já falei da gargalhada histérica da Emme? Ela tem uma gargalhada que ela usa quando acha mesmo piada a alguma coisa, e eu gosto muito dessa gargalhada. É uma gargalhada feliz e _verdadeira. _Não é forçada.

Quando chegaram as cinco horas, fomos embora. Ia ter com o meu irmão á escola dele. Ainda bem que ele não andava na minha. A Emme ia levar-me á escola dele e depois ia para casa. Fomos embora, e deixamos o campo, a aula, a turma, o professor, e o mais importante para mim, James, que estavam nas nossas costas. E fomos embora sem nunca olhar para trás.

* * *

No dia seguinte, quarta, eu e a Emme estávamos mesmo histéricas. Um dos moços com que andávamos obcecadas no Verão vinha á cidade, e _íamos conhecê-lo._

Por isso, não prestei muita atenção ao James. Não fomos atrás dele, e ele não estava no shopping. Sentia o vazio habitual, mas desta vez tinha alguma coisa para me distrair. A Lene estava com a Cathe e o Peter, e eu estava com a Emme. Tecnicamente, estávamos todos juntos, mas eles andavam era atrás de nós, um pouco mais afastados.

Bem, a verdade é que a Lene mudava mesmo muito quando estava com o Peter. E eu não gostava nada. De repente, apeteceu-me ir á procura do James. Não sabia onde ele estava, não fazia a mínima ideia. Mas precisava de o ver. Precisava _mesmo _de o ver. Então, decidi começar pelo Parque Radical.

Eu estava com a Lene, o Peter, a Cathe e a Emme, eles estavam a conversar, e eu estava distraída. Então, virei-me para eles e disse:

-Vou ao Parque Radical.

A Lene virou-se para o Peter e disse:

-Queres ir?

Eu já estava completamente farta daquilo. E não estava para aturar mais aquilo por muito mais tempo.

-Eu quero lá saber se ele quer ou não ir. Eu vou, e acabou-se.

Virei-me, e saí do shopping. Não sei como ficou o Peter, não sei como ficou a Lene. E também não me virei para ver. E também não me arrependi do que disse, nem do que fiz. Esqueci-me do James, esqueci-me do Parque Radical, esqueci-me dos meus amigos a que tinha acabado de responder mal. Esqueci-me de tudo, e nesse momento só me apetecia ir para casa, enterrar a cabeça na almofada e chorar até esgotar as lágrimas que tinha acumuladas nos olhos.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei que disse que postava ontem, mas esqueci-me mais que completamente. Festa com a "Lene" ;D Eu realmente gosto muito destes primeiros capitulos, e quando os leio só penso "Bons velhos tempos". Espero que gostem ;)

**Delly Black** **Fenix:** Sim, sou de Portugal --' 17:55 horas aqui :p peço desculpa, mas não sei que expressões se usam aí, tirando as mais básicas ;( Fã de Paramore? =D

Obrigado a todos por lerem e por comentarem. Os que não comentam (se é que estão aí), que tal comentarem também? ;D Beijinhos ;*


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 **

A quinta foi imprevisível. Foi um dia com que _não_ sonhava nem num milhão de anos. Primeiro, o James tinha manhã livre, logo não o via de manhã. Segundo, as aulas dele só acabavam ás 5h45, e as minhas ás 4h. Por isso, não o costumo ver muito. Só de vez em quando ao intervalo, e é mesmo raramente.

Naquele dia, o meu pai disse que tinha de ir para casa às 4h, com o meu irmão. Estava de muito mau humor por causa disso.

Mas nesse dia a sorte estava do meu lado, e íamos ter uma aula de reposição de Inglês. O meu humor não mudou. Grande coisa, que isso interessava? Já sabia que não ia ter coragem de falar com ele, e não havia hipótese sequer de o apanhar sozinho.

A stora foi simpática, e não tivemos a aula de reposição. Mas os meus pais não precisavam de saber disso, até me calhava bem. Claro que lhes iria dizer, mas mais tarde.

Eu, a Emme e a Nelly fomos para o shopping. A Lene tinha ido levar a Cathe á paragem. Encontrámos lá uns colegas da nossa turma, e eu tive a brilhante ideia de lhes contar sobre o James. Bem, nem tudo claro.

Chegamos ao pé deles e dissemos:

-Olhem, vocês que são rapazes e tal, bem, nós queríamos meter conversa com um rapazinho a que achamos piada. O que é que nós lhe devíamos dizer?

Bem, os colegas eram três: o Michael (mais ou menos baixinho, loiro, bonitinho), o John (alto, anda sempre de preto, e tem cabelos pretos) e o Dimitri (muito alto, loiro, girinho).

O John ficou admirado e começou-se a rir. O Michael disse-nos para lhe pedir-mos o número. E o Dimitri ficou muito estranho, parecia mesmo que estava com ciúmes. E foi-se embora muito chateado. Dissemos ao John e ao Michael que já sabíamos como se chamava o tal moço, a turma dele, e que eu tinha o horário dele. Eles ficaram mesmo chocados, acho que pensavam que nós éramos uns anjinhos que não partimos um prato. Ahah.

Agradecemos-lhes e fomos embora. É claro que eu não ia chegar ao pé do James e pedir-lhe o número. O James _não era desses_. Então, virei-me para a Emme e para a Nelly, que sabia da história toda, claro, e disse:

-Eu hoje vou falar com ele. Ás 5h45 vou para a escola e falo com ele. E tu, Emme, vens comigo.

Mais tarde fomos levar a Nelly á escola, a irmã dela ia buscá-la lá. E encontramos a Lene. A mãe dela fazia anos e ela ia á escola onde ela trabalhava para lhe fazer uma surpresa. Fomos com ela á florista, onde ela comprou uma rosa, e brincamos com o Pestinha, o gatinho. Contamos-lhe que íamos falar com o James, e ela disse:

-A sério? Oh pá, pagava para ver! Quem me dera estar lá.

Levamo-la a ela e á irmã á paragem do autocarro que iam apanhar, e fomos para a escola. Eu estava _muito _nervosa. Então, eu e a Emme começamos a inventar histórias mesmo doidas. Já disse que tenho uma imaginação mesmo fértil? Pois, tenho. Ele saiu e ficou com os amigos á frente da escola, e, como sempre, olhava para nós. Eu estava a inventar uma história mesmo doida, em que o Michael, o John e o Dimitri eram gays (nada contra isso, não sou preconceituosa) e faziam um triângulo amoroso. Mas que se chateavam todos porque o Michael gostava de flores, o Dimitri de pesticidas e o John de baratas. Enfim. Então, a Emme estava a rir-se mesmo muito, com a sua gargalhada histérica, o que chamou mais a atenção do James. E é obvio que não tive coragem de falar com ele.

Os amigos dele foram-se embora, por isso ele ficou com um amigo cuja irmã também trabalhava no shopping. Então, para não dar tanto nas vistas, eu e a Emme fomos por um atalho para o shopping. E ele foi para lá, claro. O Michael, o John e o Dimitri ainda estavam lá, num banco, e o James foi ter com uns amigos num banco mais afastado. Nós fomos ter com os rapazes, e o Michael, que estava mesmo curioso, perguntou se já tínhamos falado com ele. A Emme disse que não, mas que ele estava no shopping. Nessa altura passei-me. Era demais os rapazes ficarem a saber dessas coisas, ainda lhe iam contar. Passei-me, virei-me e fui-me embora a correr. Não sei se o James reparou ou não. Mas com ele também nunca se sabe.

* * *

Fui ter com a minha mãe. Não tínhamos carro porque o meu pai tinha ido levar o meu irmão ao futebol. Então, a minha mãe quis ir ao shopping. Eu resmunguei um bocado ao inicio, mas depois concordei. Não havia mal nenhum, e queria ver a reacção do James (se ele ainda lá estivesse, o que duvidava de verdade) quando me visse com a minha mãe.

Já não estava no banco. Eu estava mesmo de mau humor, desde que a Emme se "descaiu" á frente dos rapazes. Ele estava na pastelaria. Ele estava lá _sozinho. _Olhou para mim, distraído, como se não estivesse a prestar atenção. E voltou a olhar em frente. Mas depois virou a cabeça para mim mesmo rápido, chocado. Como se não acreditasse no que estava a ver. Fiquei mesmo zangada, e disse em voz alta, para ele ouvir:

-Por amor de Deus!

Estávamos a sair do shopping, a minha mãe queria ir ao supermercado, quando, nem sei porquê, disse:

-Mãe, olha, vai indo que eu vou só ver ali uma coisa, está bem?

-Agora? Agora não, vês amanhã.

-Oh mãe, vá lá, tem de ser agora, amanhã já não dá.

-Não. Vais amanhã.

-Fogo. Tá bem.

Pausa.

-Ok, vai lá. Eu vou para o supermercado.

-Ok, já lá vou ter contigo.

Voltei a entrar no shopping. Ele ainda estava na pastelaria, de costas para mim. Parecia que estava num sonho, sentia o estômago e a cabeça completamente vazios. Cheguei ao pé dele, bati nas costas dele, junto ao pescoço, e a minha mão deslizou pelos ombros dele enquanto punha os meus braços cruzados na mesa, que ficava ao nível do meu pescoço.

-Posso falar contigo?

Eu estava mesmo perto dele. Mesmo mesmo perto.

E ele estava ao telefone. Afastou-o do ouvido e disse-me:

-Pera.

Eu estava tão em choque, que nem me lembro se disse ok, se não. Afastei-me e fiquei no corredor, de costas para ele. Peguei no telemóvel e mandei mensagens á Emme, á Lene e á Cathe.

Tenho a certeza que nenhuma delas acreditou. Eu não sou corajosa, não tenho coragem de ir falar com ele acompanhada por elas, quanto mais sozinha.

Ouvi um assobio, não muito alto. Não me virei. É sinal de ser convencida/o, quando nos viramos quando alguém assobia. E estava habituada a não me virar. Ouvi o assobio outra vez. E mais outra.

Os amigos dele entraram no shopping. Comecei a ir embora, quando eles passaram por mim. Olhei para trás quando eles chegaram ao pé de James, e eles estavam a olhar para mim. Mas James não. Então, sai, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Eu estava completamente a tremer. Nunca tinha estado a tremer tanto. E sentia-me como se a qualquer momento fosse desatar a chorar, embora não tivesse razões para isso. E para contrariar, sentia-me feliz. Mas mais que feliz, estava zangada. E triste. Super triste. A minha mãe, quando me viu a tremer, começou a ralhar-me. Ultimamente nunca tinha fome e não comia nada, e ela pensava que era por causa disso.

Depois, disse-me:

-Então, já viste o que querias?

-Sim, já. Era uma coisa mesmo linda e fofinha, eu queria mesmo tê-la. Mas não vale a pena. Não vale mesmo a pena.

* * *

**N/A:** Novo capitulo, espero que gostem! Não tenho mais nada a dizer, só espero mesmo que estejam a gostar, como é a minha primeira fic tenho medo de fazer alguma coisa mal, ou que fique aborrecida, ou que não gostem. Por isso, dêem a vossa opinião ;D Todas as criticas são construtivas!

**Delly Black Fenix: **Ahaha, eu ri com o "catxorró" e com o "pexti". Se não entender alguma coisa, pergunte! Paramore? *-* Qual a sua música preferida?

É tudo, leiam e comentem! E Feliz Natal ;D


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

No dia seguinte, quando cheguei á escola, a Lene e a Cathe estavam á minha espera. Quando cheguei ao pé delas, disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-Desbobina.

Contei-lhes o que tinha acontecido, que contado parecia que não tinha sido nada de especial. A Cathe disse que não era capaz de ter feito o que eu fiz. Ela é muito envergonhada. A Lene disse que talvez conseguisse. Pois sim. É muito mais difícil do que parece, e digo-o por experiência própria.

A Emme chegou depois, mais tarde, e tive de lhe contar também. Tanto drama por uma coisa tão simples. Ela disse que também não conseguia.

No intervalo, ele _evitou-me_. Eu passei por ele e ele olhou para o céu (que coisa tããão querida) e para o lado. Foi a Emme que viu, eu desviei o olhar dele.

Fiquei mesmo zangada. Durante a aula de Francês não disse nada á Emme. Nada mesmo.

Durante essa aula, não consegui pensar noutra coisa senão nele. Estava zangada, estava danada, estava _furiosa._ Pensei num monte de coisas que lhe ia dizer. E não o vi, nem quis ver mais nesse dia.

* * *

Á tarde, já não estava zangada. Eu nunca fico zangada por muito tempo. Eu e a Emme falamos sobre ele, e a Emme pensa que ele é tímido, e que foi por isso que fez aquilo que fez. De qualquer maneira, era uma sexta. Ele tinha tarde livre, e depois era fim-de-semana. Fim-de-semana _prolongado_, já que segunda era feriado. E depois, terça. Manhã livre para ele e tarde livre para mim. E desta vez, não ia vê-lo. Ia ficar bem quietinha em casa, como uma boa menina. Não ia ter com ele. Por mais que custasse, não ia.

* * *

O fim-de-semana passava em estranhos avanços. Ora muito rápido, ora muito lento. A terça foi normal. Como sempre. Como na Era Antes de James.

* * *

Na aula de Educação Física, tivemos que ir para uma sala de aula, porque estava a chover. A meio da aula, tivemos de mudar de sala, por causa de uma turma qualquer. Quando estávamos ao pé das escadas, olho para cima, e James está a subir com o Cara de Banana. A minha respiração acelerou, e o meu coração também. Muito mesmo. Quase que ia tendo um ataque cardíaco. E isso, era um sinal. Um sinal beeeem grande.

* * *

Na quarta, ele estava com a rabanhada dos amigos todos. E olhou muito, muito para nós. Estava de costas para nós, e virou-se todo para nos observar. Eu olhei para ele também, directamente. Ele também estava a olhar para mim. Estava a _desafiá-lo. _Mas era difícil olhar nos olhos dele assim. Não conseguia respirar, e sentia-me hipnotizada. Outro dos sinais.

As quintas são uns dos dias em que menos o vejo, e essa quinta… Bem, foi mais imprevisível que nunca. Eu realmente não devia de substimar o poder das quintas.

* * *

Só o vimos em dois intervalos. Cada um melhor que o outro. O primeiro, às 2h15. Ele estava com o Cara de Banana e um amigo chamado Sirius, Sirius Black, que tinha andado na catequese com a Emme. Estavam na parte de dentro da escola, e nós fomos para a parte de fora. Estávamos separados por um vidro. E batemos no vidro, para os chamar. E acenámos a dizer adeus. Meu Deus, o que eles devem ter ficado a pensar.

Naquele dia, bem… Parecia mesmo que estávamos drogadas, ou bêbadas, ou assim. Eu e a Lene, quero dizer. A Cathe e a Emme são as bem-comportadas e tímidas. (Sim, pois.) E decidi, pela enésima vez, que ia falar com ele.

As nossas aulas já tinham acabado, mas eu não me importei nada de ficar na escola. Bem, não na escola. Naquele intervalo, àquele dia, ele "desaparecia" por uma rua. E nós ficamos na esquina, á espera. Eu estava histérica, aos saltos, sem parar quieta, por ali. Então, fui ver a rua. Ele vinha lá.

Voltei para o pé da Lene, da Emme e da Nelly, e disse, muito calma:

-Ele vem aí.

-A sério? OMG!

Fomos para a frente da escola, para não dar (ainda) mais barraca. Ele passou por nós, parou perto de nós, e depois entrou na escola. A Lene, a Emme e a Nelly estavam sempre:

-Então! Vai lá!

Mas eu não tinha coragem. Tinha de admitir. Não sou corajosa. Nunca fora, nunca seria.

Fui atrás deles, para a escola. Eles pararam ao pé dum pilar. Eu chegava mesmo às costas dele… E voltava para trás. Eles repararam, claro. James estava com os mesmos amigos. Cara de Banana, e Sirius.

Depois, eles estavam de olho em nós (hehe) e claramente á nossa espera, e nós estávamos reunidas. Eu estava simplesmente histérica. Dizia:

-Eu vou lá! Mas o que lhe digo?

E isso elas não me sabiam responder. Pensavam, e eu gritava:

-DESPACHEM-SE, que o meu pai está á minha espera.

O que era verdade. Ele ia matar-me.

Então, tocou. Via-se mesmo bem que eles estavam á nossa espera. Tinham reparado. Foram á máquina, mesmo ao lado, que vende chocolates e assim. Mas _vá-se lá saber porquê, _nenhum comprou nada. Estavam a fazer tempo. A arranjar desculpas para ficar.

Então, voltaram para o pilar. E eu fui ter com o James e disse exactamente a mesma coisa que tinha dito á exactamente uma semana atrás:

-Posso falar contigo?

Nesse momento, ao fitar a sua cara tão linda, tão querida, tão fofinha, tão perfeita, esqueci-me do Cara de Banana, mesmo ao meu lado. Do Sirius, ao lado de James. Da Lene, da Emme e da Nelly, afastadas.

Desta vez ele não estava ao telefone. E desta vez, evoluímos muito mais.

-Sobre?

Ele disse isto com um sorriso. Estava divertido, ou a gozar, ou então feliz. Não sei. E acho que também não quero saber.

Não sabia o que responder. Virei costas, como sempre. A Nelly jura ter ouvido o Cara de Banana para James e Sirius, enquanto eles subiam as escadas, 10 minutos depois do toque:

-Então, as gajas não vêm?

As gajas. Preferia isso a pitas. Era sinal que não se importavam com a nossa idade. Mas eu sabia que James não se importava. E apetecia-me gritar isso para toda a gente ouvir. James era diferente.

* * *

A Lene e a Emme levaram-se até ao pé dum consultório qualquer, onde o meu pai estava com o meu irmão a fazer uns raio-X. Estivemos a falar do James e dos amigos, claro. Agora elas até pareciam mais interessadas no Cara de Banana que no James. Para mim continuava tudo igual. O que me interessava era James. Sempre.

* * *

Na sexta, ele não veio falar comigo. Já estava á espera disso. Ele era tímido, era envergonhado. Ficou fora da escola, com o Cara de Banana (o nome dele era Remus) e o Black. Estavam sempre a olhar. Como sempre.

No segundo intervalo, já parte da nossa hora de almoço, eu e a Emme vimo-los a ir pela rua que ele ia á quinta. Fomos por lá, e espreitamos com muito cuidado para a rua, para não nos virem. Atrás de nós, estava uma pastelaria. E lá dentro estavam eles. Felizmente que estavam de costas. Começamos a rir-nos. Como sempre. E começámos a correr. O mistério dos intervalos estava resolvido, e felizmente sem eles saberem. Ainda.

* * *

Almoçamos, e fomos dar uma volta, como de costume. Uma amiga nossa, a Molly (a mais alta de todas, cabelos castanhos encaracolados) veio connosco. Fomos para o Parque Radical. Eu e a Emme pensávamos que ele estava a ter aula no pavilhão, mas não tínhamos a certeza. Estivemos na rampa, vazia àquela altura. Eu, a Emme e a Lene estávamos muito animadas. Estávamos a dançar uma coreografia que tínhamos ensaiado no Verão, no jardim atrás de minha casa. Não podia ser no jardim da frente, já andávamos a dançar de soutien á mostra.

Eu até estava admirada comigo própria. Mas fiquei feliz, já sabia divertir-me, e ser feliz quando não estava perto dele. Ainda sentia a falta dele, mais que tudo, mas estava com as minhas amigas de sempre, que eram o máximo. E estava a divertir-me.

Passamos pelo pavilhão em que eu e a Emme pensávamos que ele estava a ter aula, e a Lene e a Molly é que espreitaram. Não viram nem o James, nem o Cara de Banana. Mas o autocarro já tinha voltado, para os transportar de volta para a escola. Eu queria ficar para ver, mas estávamos atrasadas. MUITO atrasadas. Tínhamos as malas num cacifo do Pingo Doce (pingo doce, venha CÁ!) , e faltavam cerca de 10 minutos para o toque. E estávamos praticamente a 10 minutos da escola.

A Emme, a Cathe e a Nelly foram á frente, muito depressa. Não queriam chegar atrasadas. Eu fiquei para trás com a Lene e a Molly. Íamos nas calmas, sem muitas preocupações. Estávamos muito atrasadas, mas quanto a isso não havia nada a fazer.

Até o autocarro que transportava os alunos para o pavilhão (e James, neste caso) tinha chegado primeiro que nós á escola. Já passavam uns 10 minutos do toque. Ao longe, vi James. Não tenho uma visão assim tão boa, mas reconheço-o em qualquer lugar. Agora até me lembrava da cara dele e tudo. Ah pois.

Quando chegamos á frente da escola, ele estava também lá. Sozinho, e com o cabelo molhado. Tinha tomado banho. Era obrigatório. Apesar de eu nunca tomar, porque vou logo para casa e prefiro tomar lá. Mas também eu não ia para o pavilhão, como eles.

Ele estava lindo. E _sorriu-me. _Sorriu-_me. _Só para mim. Directamente para mim. Um sorriso meiguinho, querido, envergonhado. Nunca o tinha visto sorrir assim para ninguém. E eu sorri-lhe também. Envergonhada, e super feliz. Ele tinha sorrido só para mim. Como nunca tinha sorrido para ninguém. Eu queria mesmo ficar e falar com ele, mas não podia. Se não me despachasse, a stora marcava-me falta, os meus pais passavam-se. E além disso, ainda íamos no primeiro mês de aulas, não me ia começar a baldar já.

Continuei em frente, mas virei-me para trás para olhar para ele, com tristeza.

Além disso, ele parecia estar á espera dum carro, pelo que se ficasse para além de levar faltar, só falava com ele uns 5 minutos, no máximo.

Surpreendentemente, não me arrependi. Na segunda ia vê-lo, se tivesse coragem suficiente até poderia falar com ele. Não valia a pena interferir na minha vida por 5 minutos. No fundo, tinha de admitir a mim própria que sim, valia a pena. _Ele_ valia a pena. Por ele, fazia tudo.

* * *

O fim-de-semana foi um pesadelo. Nunca mais acabava, não conseguia pensar noutra coisa senão em James e no seu sorriso na sexta. Eu estava hipnotizada, só podia ser isso. Ouvia músicas românticas sem parar, e pensava nele. Ouvia "You Belong With Me" da Taylor Swift e lembrava-me dele. Ouvia "I Wanna Know You" da Miley Cyrus e do David Archuleta e lembrava-me dele. Mas havia uma música que me fazia lembrar dele mal as primeiras notas começavam a tocar. Do David Archuleta. Crush.

* * *

**N/A: **Antes de mais, essa coisa do Pingo Doce, venha cá!, tá explicada aqui: /watch?v=1Z6H-MlsbkY . Novo capitulo, como é Natal e talz, olhar. Espero que o vosso tenha sido bom, e que estejam a gostar da fic. Obrigada pelas reviews, fiquei super histérica quando li :D

**Delly Black Fenix: **girinho, eu devo ter usado isso para descrever alguém, eu provavelmente devia de querer dizer bonitinho, jeitosinho, atraente, você percebe, né? ;D Espero que o Natal tenha sido bom :D eu pessoalmente nem gosto muito :p Fico muuuito feliz que tenha gostado ;D Como a fic é (por agora) como se passou realmente, eu também acho que ele devia ter desligado, mas ainda bem que não, porque eu não tinha a minima ideia do que ia dizer :$

**Nicolle Tomé:** fico feliz de já toda a gente teve esse tipo de paixão, é sinal que não sou anormal ;p

**Zix Black: **Esse Jay é muito chato, mesmo. A fic é, até agora, o que se passou comigo, por isso posso dizer que o rapaz que supostamente é James é muito chato, indeciso, e eu realmente agora não o consigo aturar : Fico feliz que esteja a gostar :D

E é tudo. Leiam, comentem, é isso. Bom ano novo ;D Bjs ;*


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Dormi mesmo bem naquela noite. Apesar de estar ansiosa por o ver outra vez, e desta vez ia falar com ele. Sem falta. Já tinha tido tempo para me ter habituado.

A primeira aula demorou tanto a passar que eu já começava a pensar que os relógios estavam todos avariados. Mas FINALMENTE tocou.

Nós viemos para fora da escola, agora eles estavam sempre cá fora. De repente, a minha coragem desapareceu. No que é que eu estava a pensar? Ele era demasiado para mim.

Entretanto, um amigo da Emme, que andava connosco na catequese, que era mesmo chato e que devia ter um fraquinho pela Emme, foi ter com eles. Então, eu e a Lene dissemos á Emme para chamar esse rapaz e lhe perguntar se o conhecia.

Ela chamou, e ele disse:

-Claro que conheço, senão acham que ia estar com eles? É o Remus, o Black e o Jay.

Eu já sabia que ele preferia Jay a James. E também já sabia que o Black preferia o ultimo nome.

Eles voltaram para dentro da escola, e nós fomos atrás, claro. E eles pararam ao pé do pilar do outro dia. Obviamente á nossa espera. E ficamos, como sempre, no vai-não-vai.

Chegávamos as três (eu, a Emme e a Lene. A Cathe e a Nelly estavam todas divertidas a assistir.) a meio do caminho e depois voltávamos para trás. Fizemos isto umas 4 vezes. E então, o Jay ia embora. O Remus e o White não, mas o James sim. Ele passou por mim, e eu fui atrás dele. E toquei-lhe, pela segunda vez, nas costas.

Sentia-me outra vez toda a tremer, e como se fosse desmaiar. E como se estivesse a sonhar. Fiquei um segundo atrás dele, á espera, e virei-me de novo. Ele não se ia virar.

Voltei para o pé das minhas (chocadas) amigas, que me disseram que mal eu me virei, ele virou-se para trás. E que ele de certeza que sabia que tinha sido eu porque estava a andar de costas para ele. E também porque era a única pessoa no corredor atrás dele.

* * *

No fim das aulas, fomos para o shopping, onde ele estava claro. A Lene ficou comigo, e fez chantagem comigo. Por isso, eu TINHA de ir falar com ele. Mas quando eu ia mesmo falar com ele, ele tinha ido embora.

Há 5 minutos atrás, estava á frente da loja claramente á nossa (leia-se: minha) espera, a conversar com o Black (estava com ele nesse dia) e com o irmão. E agora tinha-se ido embora?

Estava mesmo chateada. Fui com a Lene para a paragem do autocarro de onde vinha o Peter. A Lene tinha finalmente admitido que gostava dele. E ele já sabia, e já tinha dito que gostava dela também. E ela também já sabia. Ou seja, tecnicamente já eram namorados, mas **ainda **não oficialmente.

Voltamos os 4 (eu, a Emme, que se tinha juntado a nós, a Lene e o Pete) para o shopping. Eu e a Emme ficamos perto da loja dele, e os pombinhos foram-se embora para ter mais privacidade.

O Black tinha ido embora, e ele (o James) estava na loja sozinho. Sozinho entre aspas. Com a mãe e as clientes, que não eram poucas. Aquela loja era uma loja pequenina, que não dava nada nas vistas, mas que estava sempre cheia de gente. O Jay estava a ajudar uma cliente a escolher uma coisa qualquer, e eu estava a tentar ganhar coragem para lá entrar.

Então, entrei lá. Mas fiquei á entrada. E entrei e saí 6 vezes. 6 vezes. _6 vezes_.

* * *

A terça. Foi um dia de viragem. Um dia em que a minha vida deixou de ter sentido, e James me desiludiu ainda mais do que já tinha.

Mal fomos dispensados da aula de Educação Física, andei o mais rápido que podia para chegar a casa. Mal cheguei, despi-me num instante e fui tomar banho. Comi rapidamente directamente da panela e 30 minutos depois estava a caminho de volta á cidade, á escola, a James.

A alguém que eu ia descobrir que não merecia nenhum sacrifício que eu fizesse por ele.

* * *

Ele estava com os amigos do costume (Remus, Black) e com um que nós não conhecíamos.

Eu estava com a Emme, como sempre. E quando eu passei por eles (a Emme parou a fingir que estava a mandar sms), o Jay apontou para mim, com a cabeça, e a sorrir. E, segundo a Emme, o amigo estúpido que nós não conhecíamos, chamou-nos pitas.

A verdade é que nunca vou saber se o James concorda ou não, porque quando a Emme me contou, já estava a sair da escola. E eu fiquei furiosa. Está nos meus genes ser perigosa quando estou furiosa. Sou ruiva. Sou Sagitário, signo de fogo.

Mas não fiquei só furiosa. Fiquei triste. Fiquei desiludida. Tinha mesmo pensado que James era diferente, mas pelo que tinha acabado de demonstrar, era igual ou ainda pior que todos os outros.

* * *

Quando cheguei a casa, entrei no MSN. A Lene, a Emme e a Cathe também estavam. Eu tinha mandado um sms á Cathe, e ela estava mesmo curiosa. O sms dizia: "Olha, para mim e para a Emme, o James e os amiguinhos da treta acabaram de morrer. Vocês façam o que quiserem, mas para mim… acabou."

Pusemo-nos as 4 em conferência e a Emme contou o que ouviu. A Cathe ficou um pouco chateada, mas não está na maneira de ser dela ficar muito chateada. Ela é muito calma, e pacífica. A Lene ficou simplesmente furiosa. Tão furiosa como eu. Ela tinha voltado a ser a antiga Lene, que já não via á muito tempo. Já tinha saudades. O Pete fazia-a feliz.

Só é pena que eu não tivesse alguém que me fizesse feliz também.

* * *

Na quarta-feira, eu e a Lene vestimo-nos para a arrasar. Podíamos ser umas pitas, mas íamos mostrar-lhes do que as pitas eram capazes. Eles podiam dizer o que quisessem, mas a verdade é que a vida deles tinha muito mais interesse agora.

Mas claro que isto eu dizia da boca para fora. Eu estava mesmo desiludida com ele. Estava mesmo triste.

Quando o vimos, a Cathe teve de nos segurar e pedir para nos acalmarmos, porque estávamos prestes a ir ter com ele e bater-lhe. Não sou uma pessoa violenta, tirando quando me provocam, mas eu estava mesmo zangada. Era suposto ele defender-nos dos comentários estúpidos e nada inteligentes do igualmente estúpido e cabeça oca do amigo!

Á tarde, depois das aulas, fomos ao pingo doce. Costumávamos ir lá, e eu comprava sempre a mesma coisa: um ice tea, e um donut. A Lene também, mas bebia antes água. E a Emme comprava croissant de chocolate, e ice tea.

Foi a Lene que o viu. Ele é que veio ter ao corredor onde estávamos. Tirou um ice tea, como sempre. Estava com o amigo desgadelhado. Este amigo tinha esta alcunha porque tinha uns cabelos enormes e todos despenteados. Horríveis.

Eles seguiram primeiro que nós para a pastelaria do supermercado. A Lene disse:

-Oh, fogo. Queria ir comprar um donut, mas eles vão para lá.

-Olha, eu quero e vou. Não vou andar mudar a minha vida só por causa deles.

Quem disse isto? Claro, fui eu. Eles estavam a 2 metros de distância, e eu não falei propriamente baixo. Na verdade, foi mesmo para eles ouvirem.

Eu só me ria. Parecia que estava bêbada ou assim. Ou melhor, eu e a Lene só nos riamos. A Emme também, mas estava envergonhada. Eu estava a provocá-lo.

Eles pediram o mesmo que nós íamos pedir. E eles sabiam bem o que íamos pedir, já que tínhamos estado a falar disso mesmo ao pé deles.

James tinha a voz mesmo grossa. E eu fiquei mesmo admirada. Das outras vezes que ele tinha falado para mim, a voz dele era mesmo fininha.

Eles foram para a caixa, e eu e a Lene começámos a fazer figuras, a gozar com eles, que tinham levado os donuts dos dois num só saco. Começamos a abraçar-nos e a dizer: "Ai, vamos levar juntinhas!!" A senhora que nos estava a atender e o senhor que lá estava só se ria. E James e o amigo olhavam.

Não fomos para a caixa onde eles estavam. Fomos para a do lado. Eu e as meninas começámos a discutir para qual caixa íamos (apesar de já estarmos numa).

A Emme dizia:

-Ficamos aqui, está pouca gente.

E eu dizia:

-Olha, vamos dar uma volta e depois voltamos.

E a Emme:

-Mas eu quero ficar nesta.

E eu caminhei, e fiquei mesmo atrás deles, para provocar ainda mais. E disse:

-E eu quero lá saber do que tu queres. – e com isto, rodei, e a minha saia rodou também. Tenho a certeza que parecia uma grande convencida.

Eu estava a gozar, óbvio. A Emme sabia, e além disso eu estava a rir-me, e voltei para o pé delas.

Segundo a Lene e a Emme, James estava a olhar mesmo muito para mim, e a rir-se bué, quando eu disse isto. Ele achava-me piada. Oh Deus.

Eles despacharam-se primeiro, e quando nós subimos as escadas rolantes, estavam num pilar mesmo em frente, com cara de quem sabia que nós íamos ficar e parar ao pé deles. Convencidos.

Fiz um sorriso mesmo convencido, comecei a andar como se fosse a dona do mundo, e virei para a parte central do shopping, deixando-os atrás de mim. A Emme veio perto de mim, e a Lene um pouco mais atrás. Desta vez, foi a Lene que ouviu. E foi o amigo desgadelhado que disse.

"Fogo, que melgas."

Sim, era para nós. Ou talvez não, mas só podia. Eu não liguei. Ele só tinha dito isso quando viu que nós não íamos andar atrás deles como de costume. O que eles queriam sei eu, e não era algo que estivesse disposta a dar tão cedo.

Estávamos a conversar com uns colegas doutra turma, quando eles chegaram e sentaram-se num banco, a olhar para nós.

"Afinal, quem é que anda atrás de quem? Quem é que persegue quem?" – segredei aos ouvidos da Lene e da Emme. Estava mesmo feliz.

Não lhes demos bola. Então, eles foram buscar as malas (iam ter treinos de futebol) e foram embora. Não fomos atrás deles. Fomos buscar as malas ao cacifo, e depois sim, seguimos para o parque radical. Eles não estavam lá. Eu não estranhei. Ainda nem eram 17h30, e os treinos eram só às 19h30. O que iriam fazer 2h30 antes do treino?

A Emme foi para casa, e eu fui com a Lene para a escola da irmã dela (a escola do meu irmão, também). Ela estava a Lene de sempre. Inventou uma história para me animar, mesmo doida. Eu comentei que James tinha o cabelo mesmo macio (e tinha. Estava mesmo lindo, e brilhante, e suave, e… prontos, perfeito.) e então, começámos a inventar. Numa versão MUITO resumida das histórias dela, James usava o amaciador da mãe, o champô das Winx da irmã mais nova, dançava o Enchantix do beliche, entre muitos outros. A barriga doía-me de tanto rir, o que não acontecia á pelo menos… uma hora! As minhas amigas eram as maiores, e eu estava feliz por as ter.

* * *

Na quinta-feira, não o vi de manhã. Tinha manhã livre, e eu até que estava feliz por não o ver. Ainda estava um bocado chateada.

Quando o vimos no intervalo, ele sentou-se numa ponta, enquanto nós continuávamos a andar e fazíamos claque e batíamos palmas aos rapazes, que estavam a treinar. E James, olhava.

* * *

No outro intervalo, o intervalo em que eu tinha jurado a mim própria ir falar com ele (leia-se: perguntar-lhe qual era a dele) não o vimos. Não estava em lado nenhum. Não estava na pastelaria, não estava fora da escola, não estava dentro da escola, não estava na entrada, não estava no shopping, não estava em lado nenhum.

Ele? A baldar-se? Não, não podia ser. Era impossível. Devia ter acontecido alguma coisa. Passámos pela sala dele três vezes, e vimos a turma toda. O Cara de Banana, o Black, todos estavam lá. Menos ele.

* * *

Eu sabia que não o ia ver mais nesse dia. Tentei não pensar muito nisso, e divertir-me com as minhas amigas, e com os meus amigos.

E quando eu menos esperava vê-lo, vi-o. Passou por nós, olhou para nós, riu-se para nós.

E nós seguimo-lo.

Pôs os óculos de sol (ficava mesmo sexy com eles) e pôs-se a caminho. Eu durante o caminho todo chamei-o. E ele sabia que eu o estava a chamar.

Não o chamei pelo nome. Supostamente, não o sabia. Dizia:

-EI, tu aí! Espera aí! Mocinhoo! Ó mocinho, espera!

E ele sabia muito bem que eu o estava a chamar a ele, e ele não se virou.

Entrou num prédio, em que eu sabia que eram só médicos (ia lá ao pediatra, quando era pequena) e nós ficamos á espera.

Quando fomos espreitar as caixas do correio, para ver se havia lá algum apartamento ou assim, quando ele desceu as escadas. Só o vi de raspão, porque fugi. E ele só me deve ter visto de raspão também.

Eu fiquei mesmo zangada. Sem razão, era irracional. Só que estava furiosa.

Fomos na rua paralela á que ele ia, e eu ia mesmo rápido. Estava furiosa, e quando estou furiosa só me apetece correr. Íamos á frente dele. A Lene viu a ironia da situação.

-Então agora quem é que anda atrás de quem? Ou melhor, á frente de quem, neste caso?

Como íamos á frente dele, não vimos para onde ele foi. Partimos do princípio que ele ia para o shopping, e ele não foi. A mãe dele também não estava no shopping, pelo que de certeza que ele não ia voltar lá.

O Peter apareceu, e a Emme foi embora. Estava chateada comigo, mas ela não me compreendia nem tentava compreender. Fiquei um pouco com os pombinhos, e depois fui embora. Estava ansiosa que o dia seguinte chegasse, e rezava para que eu tivesse coragem suficiente para falar com ele.

* * *

Fui com a minha mãe para a casa, a pé. E contei-lhe tudo o que se tinha passado com o James. Tinha sorte em ter uma mãe assim, compreendia-me e podia contar-lhe tudo.

Enquanto isso, discutia com a Emme por sms. Ela tinha começado, dizendo:

"**Fogo era escusado teres falado assim para mim. És a minha melhor amiga e ouvir isso de ti magoa-me eu não sou de pedra tenho sentimentos e isso magoa-me tens de perceber. :(****"**

Ela estava chateada porque lhe respondi um bocado mal quando ela me disse "Devias ter ido atrás dele." Eu não gostava disso, ela dizia-me isso muitas vezes, "devias ter feito isto, devias ter feito aquilo", e fazia-o como se me tivesse a ralhar. Ela podia dizer que eu não a compreendia, mas ela também ainda não tinha feito um esforço para me compreender a mim. Era difícil fazer o que eu fazia com James, pelo menos para mim.

Eu respondi, apesar de ter percebido muito bem.

"_Hã?"_

E ela disse:

"**Esquece ****"**

"_Não percebi nada."_

E ela respondeu-me:

"**Eu fiquei magoada com a tua atitude á bocado, quando digo a minha opinião respondes-me mal com aquilo do James eu sei que tas triste por causa dele mas não é preciso responder mal, fiquei magoada."**

"_E tu também tens de perceber que ao dares a tua opinião estás a enervar-me ainda mais, e parece que sabes o que é fazer aquilo tudo, mas não sabes e nunca o fizeste, e assim enervas e parece que me tas a ralhar. Eu tenho de tentar compreender mas tu também não pensas no que eu sinto e penso."_

"**Dar opinião não é ralhar! Eu sei que gostas dele e compreendo. E quero desistir para sempre eu não tenho coragem por isso boa sorte para ti e para a Lene."**

"_Isto é muito importante para mim, e gostava de ter o apoio das minhas amigas, mas se não queres tá bem, ele é, não sei como mas é, a coisa mais importante para mim neste momento, por isso eu vou conhece-lo nem que tenha de ir sozinha."_

"**Ok. Só não desisto porque és a minha melhor amiga e gostas dele senão desistia."**

Eu não gostava dele. _Eu não gostava dele._ **Eu não gostava dele!**

* * *

**N/A: **Outro capitulo, está uma porcaria, eu sei. Mas como eu não inventei nada, ficou assim e tal. Já se passaram uns dois meses desde que isto se passou, e eu leio isto e só penso: "Okaaay, bons velhos tempos. Ai se eu soubesse que as coisas se iam passar como se passaram..." XD

Okay, não estava previsto eu postar tão cedo, apesar de já ter escrito até ao cap. 10, mas como é véspera de ano novo e tal... by the way, feliz ano novo ;D

**Delly Black Fenix:** Se acha que o James não foi "muito³ retrogado" nos capitulos até agora, espere só ¬¬' Postei antes de 2010, hein? :p espero que goste deste capitulo rasca e sem jeito nenhum, até tenho vergonha de postar ¬¬'

**Zix Black:** Essa é minha primeira fic e talz, e eu até que gosto de escrever sobre o que aconteceu, porque dois meses depois leio isto e farto-me de rir xD espero que goste desse capitulo, eu bem sei que está uma porcaria... ¬¬'

Feliz Ano Novo para todos :D

Reviews? *--*


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Sexta-feira. Eu e as meninas estávamos ao pé das escadas da escola, e ele foi para lá com os amigos do costume. Black e Cara de Banana. Eu até gostava destes seus amigos. Achavam-nos piada, não nos chamavam nomes como os outros estúpidos, e pareciam ser simpáticos.

Eles ficaram á nossa frente, e quando tocou, não foram embora. Ficaram lá. Eu via que era James quem mais queria ficar. E quando a Cathe subiu com a Lene e as outras, ele não subiu. Ele ficou, á minha espera. Eu estava com a Emme, e estava á espera da Nelly. E também estava a observá-lo. E a provocá-lo.

Ele depois, quando viu que eu ia embora (ia ter com a Nelly), foi só aí que subiu. E a Cathe, na aula, contou-me que ele se estava a rir. Muito.

* * *

No intervalo seguinte, era a minha última oportunidade. Desse dia. No intervalo a seguir ao seguinte (lógica doida) ele iria enfiar-se no autocarro que os levava ao Parque Radical, e eu não sabia se podia lá entrar. E provavelmente, era o mais certo, não ia ser capaz mesmo que pudesse.

A Cathe e a Nelly foram á secretaria e eles estavam lá ao pé. De certeza que eles pensaram que tínhamos ido para lá de propósito, mas dessa vez não. Esse intervalo foi dedicado á música. Começamos a falar de músicas que gostávamos, mostrávamos as que tínhamos no telemóvel. Ouvíamos as do mp4 da Lene, ouvíamos as do meu telemóvel. Começámos a cantar alto, e a dançar. Mas nesse dia nem foi muito alto.

Eu queria ir falar com ele. Mas não tinha coragem. Ele estava com o Black e com o Cara de Banana (os do costume) e com o irmão e um amigo do irmão. Que rabanhada.

Por isso, não falei com ele.

* * *

A aula seguinte foi Francês. Era teste, e eu tentei concentrar-me ao máximo. O que vale é que retenho as coisas com facilidade, porque eu não tinha estudado quase nada. Dei uma vista de olhos, como sempre. E naquele dia, tentei mesmo concentrar-me. Os meus pensamentos estavam sempre a fugir para James, mas acho que me saí bem. O teste foi mesmo fixe, a stora é toda avançada, e deixou-nos fazer o teste a ouvir música. Ela pôs a sua música que tinha no portátil, mas deixou-nos ouvir o que quiséssemos, com fones.

A minha vida era feliz. A minha família era normal, a minha mãe compreendia-me e podia contar-lhe tudo. Tinha boas notas sem ter de me esforçar muito por aí além, e estava no quadro de honra. As minhas amigas eram fantásticas, cada momento era único, divertíamo-nos e passávamos a vida a rir. Fazíamos quase tudo juntas.

Então, porque sentia que me faltava alguma coisa?

* * *

No outro intervalo, eu e a Emme fomos das primeiras a sair da escola. A Cathe, a Lene e a Nelly foram para o refeitório, guardar lugar. E eu estava com a Emme á espera de James.

Eles saíram. E ficaram a uns metros de nós. Eu queria ir falar com ele, mas não tinha coragem, não era corajosa, nem nunca seria. Era uma cobarde que não merecia ser feliz.

James e os amigos do costume seguiram para o autocarro, e entraram logo. Pronto, o dia estava perdido. Não tinha sido capaz de falar com ele, nem nunca nunca iria conseguir.

Mas foi então que o Cara de Banana saiu do autocarro, passou por nós e foi para a escola. E eu e a Emme tivemos uma ideia mesmo estúpida. Quando ele voltasse a passar, iríamos falar com ele. Dizer-lhe para dizer a James que nós/eu queríamos/queria falar com ele. E supostamente, Emme é que o ia mandar parar.

Mas quando chegou a altura, ela não conseguiu.

-Vá, Emme! É agora!

Ela não conseguiu. E eu também não ia conseguir. Era quase tão difícil como ir falar com James, com uma diferença. James era James.

Mas eu precisava de ir. Todos os dias eram importantes para mim em relação a James, e todos os dias acontecia algo importante em relação a ele. E este dia _não _ia ser diferente. Não se eu o pudesse evitar. Queria ter algo que fizesse este dia ficar na minha memória, para sempre.

Cheguei ao pé do Cara de Banana, que ia a comer um chocolate, um Twix, apertei-lhe o ombro e disse:

-Olha, diz ao teu amigo que eu quero falar com ele e que… quando ele tiver tempo para vir ter connosco.

Ele continuou a andar e disse, com a boca cheia e a rir-se:

-Tá bem. – Nunca ninguém lhe disse que é má educação falar de boca cheia?

E eu gritei:

-Obrigada!

Durante tudo isto, Lene estava ao meu lado, corada e calada. A rir-se, mas não muito. Eu não ouvi nada, mas Molly estava perto e depois confirmou a nossa história. Quando chegamos ao pé de Cathe, Lene e Nelly e contámos as novidades, elas ficaram chocadas e disseram que era difícil de acreditar, mas que já tinham visto do que eu era capaz e acreditavam.

* * *

O resto do dia foi normal. As aulas foram normais, e no fim das aulas eu fiquei com Lene e com Emme. Fomos á escola de Peter ter com ele, e uns rapazitos lá andaram a meter-se connosco. Viemos embora com Peter e com uns amigos dele, e viemos sempre a rir-nos.

Eu não parava de pensar em James. Será que o Banana lhe tinha dito? Será que o Banana sabia a que amigo me referia? O que será que James tinha ficado a pensar? Será que tinham gozado comigo? Será que James pensava em mim também? Será que pensava _tanto_ em mim quanto eu nele? Não me parecia possível. Eu não conseguia pensar noutra coisa senão nele. Nele, no seu sorriso, na sua voz. Nos seus olhos.

* * *

O fim-de-semana foi tão normal como era a minha vida. Antes. Fizesse eu o que fizesse, lembrava-me de James. E eu não conseguia mudar isso.

* * *

Na segunda de manhã, eu estava com as meninas ao pé da máquina, quando a Nelly e a Cathe começaram a rir-se, e a falar do Cara de Banana e de James, que supostamente estavam a ver. E eu:

-Mas aonde é que vocês o estão a ver? Eu não o vejo!

E elas riam-se.

-Ele está mesmo atrás de nós.

E é que estava mesmo. Apanhei um susto, que me pensei que o coração me ia saltar do peito. Ele ainda não nos tinha visto. E não nos viu, naqueles 5 minutos antes da aula, em que me era permitido olhar para a perfeição dele.

* * *

Os outros dois intervalos seguintes foram normais. Como sempre. Ficámos perto deles, eles perto de nós. Olhámos para eles, eles para nós. Eles conversavam, e nós conversávamos. E riamos sem parar, como sempre. Quando tocava, ficávamos para trás, e só subíamos quando eles subiam. E eles igual. Mas éramos sempre nós a subir primeiro, já que não nos podíamos atrasar ao ponto de levar falta. Eu já andava a chegar atrasada a quase todas as aulas, não me podia arriscar demais.

* * *

Nós tínhamos 90 minutos de almoço, enquanto eles só tinham 45. Quando tocou para a saída deles, nós ficámos fora da escola ao pé das grades. Quando James passou _mesmo _ao pé de mim, a Emme não o tinha visto, só tinha visto o Cara de Banana, que estava nas escadas. E disse:

-Olha o Cara de Banana!

A Cathe e a Lene começaram logo "Chiu!" porque elas sim, tinham visto James. Que estava a passar por nós naquela altura. E eu disse muito alto, mesmo no momento em que ele passava ao meu lado e eu olhava para ele:

-Emme! Chiiu!

Ele ouviu esta parte toda, e eu só espero que ele não tenha ficado a pensar que o Cara de Banana era ele.

Quando o _verdadeiro _Cara de Banana passou por nós, a Lene disse, com sotaque brasileiro, a olhar fixamente para ele e a rir-se:

-Noossa, que gatão!

E ele partiu-se a rir. E nós também.

* * *

Os corredores dos contentores têm um pequeno inconveniente: quando as turmas se juntam á porta das salas á espera dos professores, é uma rabanhada total.

E a Cathe, quando eu ia a entrar na sala disse:

-Olha, o James estava assim!

E exemplificou. De cabeça erguida acima da multidão que estava no corredor, á procura de alguém. Os seus amigos estavam todos ao pé dele, por isso a questão é: De quem estava ele á procura?

* * *

Essa aula foi teste, e o teste era enorme. Tínhamos de fazer _quatro _pequenos textos naquele teste. Com 10 linhas _cada. _Por amor de Deus, era _Geografia_! Quando tocou, eu fui a primeira a sair da sala, como quase sempre, acompanhada pela Emme. E quando estávamos quase a chegar á sala dele, que era a 2ª a seguir á nossa, a porta abre-se e saí ele. O primeiro a sair da sala.

Eu e a Emme começamos a rir-nos, e eu segredei-lhe:

-Agora uma rasteira calhava-lhe mesmo bem. XD

E a Emme fez o gesto de apalpar-lhe o rabo, e disse "Bogi-bogi" que era meio que uma piada nossa. Que mente perversa, esta rapariga.

E ele virou-se nessa altura, quando ouvi o bogi-bogi da Emme. E nós começámos a rir sem parar, e passámos por ele a rir e a conversar. Como sempre.

* * *

No fim das aulas, íamos sempre ao Pingo Doce comprar alguma coisa. E ele pelos vistos agora também. Nós já estávamos na secção da pastelaria quando ele chegou com o seu amigo Black. Não percebo porque foi por aquele lado, já que foi para o lado contrário, que por acaso era mesmo em frente da entrada.

* * *

A Cathe decidiu ir para a fila deles, mas nem tinha reparado que eles lá estavam. Tudo bem, era na boa. Desta vez levavam um pacote de bolachas cada um.

Quando subimos as escadas rolantes, eles estavam cá em cima, no corredor. Eu sorri, ao dirigir-me para a parte central do shopping, sentindo o dejà-vu da quarta passada.

Entretanto, decidi que ia falar com ele. Dirigi-me com confiança (que não sentia nem a metade) e quando cheguei á esquina parei. A Cathe, a Nelly e a Emme tinham estado a dizer, durante todo o caminho:

-Não és capaz.

E eu:

-Pois nãão. – Numa voz de gozo.

Parei na esquina, e conversei um bocado com elas. E quando espreitei na esquina, James e o amigo estavam á frente da loja, com um caixote.

Voltei para o banco onde tínhamos estado sentadas antes, em frente aos elevadores, e passado um pouco apareceu ele, a dar pontapés ao caixote. Não era mais fácil ele simplesmente _levantá-lo_?

Eu tinha tido com a Nelly comprar pastilhas, para lhas dar. Ahah. Era uma brincadeira, e estávamos a falar disso quando eles chegaram. E elas disseram:

-Não és capaz. – Supostamente, de ir dar-lhe a pastilha.

Nesta altura, eles já estavam á nossa frente, á espera do elevador. E eu disse:

-Ai não? Então observem.

E cheguei ao pé de James, estendi-lhe as pastilhas e disse:

-Queres uma pastilha?

Ele olhava para Black quando disse, a tentar conter o riso:

-Não, obrigado.

A sua voz não estava tão grossa como quando tinha pedido o donut, mas também não estava tão fina como quanto tinha falado comigo. Devia de ter sido com as emoções e os sentimentos e assim. Eu quando estou mesmo irritada e enervada e furiosa, fico com a voz extremamente fina. A Emme goza muito com esse facto.

As meninas partiram a rir-se, e eu voltei para o pé delas a rir-me também. E depois, voltei para o pé deles e disse, desta vez para o Black:

-E tu, queres?

Ele olhava para James, e não sorria. Parecia tímido, e até um pouco assustado. E disse também:

-Não, obrigado.

E eu voltei para o pé das meninas, que ainda não tinham parado de rir, a rir-me também. O elevador chegou e eles entraram nele.

* * *

Mais tarde, depois de acontecimentos não tão importantes **(relativamente a eles)**, eles foram embora. E eu fui atrás, com Cathe, Nelly, Emme e Lene, que já tinha chegado. Eu ia mais á frente com Nelly, que era a menos envolvida neste assunto de James. É claro que ia na rua paralela a eles.

De repente, sem ter a noção do que fazia e sem controlar o meu próprio corpo, dirigi-me a ele, que se tinha sentado na beirada de uma loja, e disse:

-Eu POSSO falar contigo?

O Black estava á procura das chaves para entrar no prédio com entrada ao lado da loja. James agarrou-lhe o braço e disse, a rir-se mas também um pouco receoso:

-Black fica comigo!

O amigo continuou á procura das chaves, e inseriu-as na fechadura, enquanto dizia:

-Não fico nada.

Eu afastei-me de James e disse:

-Olha, eu não te vou matar! Tás a ver? Distância, distância. Está bom?

-Não, anda para mais perto. Fala baixo que é para ninguém ouvir.

A conversa demorou uns bons 10 minutos, em que eu não lhe cheguei a dizer nada de jeito, e não me lembro da ordem em que aconteceram as coisas. Estava em transe. Agora, ao perto e prestando atenção, ele era _tão_ lindo. Tinha algumas borbulhas, mas isso não lhe tirava charme, pelo contrário, contribuía para a sua beleza.

A Emme, a Lene e a Cathe estavam do outro lado da rua, a rirem-se e pareciam mesmo histéricas. Lembro-me de uma frase que James disse:

- Podes falar comigo agora, mas dizes tudo e não me voltas a chatear.

Okaaaay, então está bem.

A certa altura, Nelly diz-lhe:

- Resumidamente, o que ela quer é conhecer-te.

-Não quero nada, eu hoje queria era ralhar com ele.

E James disse, sempre a rir-se (nunca parou de rir durante toda a "conversa"):

- Ralha comigo!

Eu ainda abri a boca para lhe responder, mas fechei-a logo. Era melhor estar calada.

Depois, James disse:

- Vá, é a tua oportunidade. Andas a tentar falar comigo á bué, foste dizer a um amigo meu que querias falar comigo…

Eu interrompi-o e disse:

- E como sabes que eras tu o amigo? Eu não especifiquei quem era o amigo.

(O que era verdade, eu tinha dito ao Cara de Banana para dizer "ao amigo". James ficou muito atrapalhado, e começou a gaguejar sem saber como se explicar.

Quando estávamos a observar as minhas histéricas amigas do outro lado da rua, James disse:

- Porque é eu não perguntas ás tuas amigas o que elas querem?

- Queres que as chame para aqui, é?

-NÃO, fala só tu.

Quando o amigo Black chegou, James virou-se para mim e disse:

-O tempo acabou.

Levantou-se, e disse-me:

-Tchau.

Normalmente. Num tom normal. Num tom de quem diz olá ou adeus a um _amigo. _E eu disse, muito alto e muito irritadamente:

-Tchau!

E comecei a andar tão rápido que demorou até Nelly me conseguir acompanhar.

* * *

Qual era o sentido do meu dia-a-dia agora? Tinha passado _um mês _atrás dele e a fazer figuras tristes por ele para chegar a isto? Não me chateias mais? Se era isso que ele queria, os seus desejos são ordens. Nunca mais me iria ver, a não ser por pura coincidência. Não ia olhar para ele, ia simplesmente fingir que ele era invisível. Era difícil, mas preferia isso a sofrer mais por culpa dele. Ele tinha-me praticamente admitido que ele e os amigos falavam de nós (bem, de mim.). Agora, ia ter de arranjar outro tema de conversa.

Quando cheguei a casa, tranquei-me no quarto, a ouvir música, e a escrever. E a deixar cair algumas lágrimas. Não muitas, não estava com disposição para ficar com os olhos inchados por culpa dele. Quatro de cada vez, no máximo, frias e que me escorriam nas bochechas, enquanto eu quase não as sentia.

Era triste saber que a minha história com James tinha acabado. Mesmo antes de ter começado.

* * *

**N/A:** Aqui está o capitulo 8. Eu realmente tive de me controlar para não alterar isto, já que naquela altura eu chegava a casa e escrevia logo. Eu leio isto e sinto-me tão estupida -.-' Anyway, espero que gostem. Finalmente a Lily falou com o porco badalhoco do James xD Espero que gostem :p

**Jane L. Black:** isso de dar o ponto de vista do James até que é uma boa ideia :p mas como isto é a minha história, eu só escrevia do meu ponto de vista. Mas eu talvez faça isso. Espero qe gostes desta capitulo, bjinhos ;*

**Milene Potter: **Aí está, novo capitulo. Espero que gostes :D

**Delly Black Fenix: **EU RI COM A TUA REVIEW! Mesmo, alegraste o meu dia :D eu fiquei tentada a imprimir e levar para o rapaz que faz de James, e a minha melhor amiga queria mrsmo que eu fizesse isso xD "Nunca tiveram namorada não? São Gays?" Podes crer =D Espero que gostes desse capitulo, bjinho ;*

**RitaGonçalves:** Oh sua porcaaaaa! Da próxima vez qe for falar com ele comigo para lhe bateres :p eu não escrevo nada bem, e tu és suspeita para falar.

Para que saibam, se não fosse a porca da RitaGonçalves eu não postava. Essa porca é a minha melhor amiga e é a Emme da história. Ela quer dizer qualquer coisa:

**N/RitaGonçalves-também-conhecida-por-porca-ou-melhor-amiga**: Ai se não fosse eu... ela nao postava, demorei 1 semana para a convencer a postar. Comentem para ela postar ok? Beijinhos :*

**N/A:** Ela é porca mas ás vezes até diz algumas coisas de jeito. Reviews? *--*


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Na terça, não o vi, já que ele tinha manhã livre. E também não voltei para a escola para o ver. Fiquei em casa, de pijama, sozinha. Fui á Internet pôr as minhas coisas em dia, que já não punha á muito. Estudei um pouquinho. Vi um DVD, já que não estava a dar nada de jeito na televisão, como sempre. Ouvi música, cantei e dancei. E _tentei _não pensar nele. Sem sucesso. Como sempre.

* * *

Na quarta, ignorei-o. Não o vi de manhã, antes das aulas, nem fui á procura dele como costume. Aliás, foi ele que passou por nós. Eu nem olhei para ele. Não ia chateá-lo mais. _Não ia chateá-lo mais!_

* * *

Depois das aulas, fomos ao Pingo Doce _como sempre._ Desta vez, ele já lá estava na secção da pastelaria, na fila. A Emme andava a ralhar com o Peter, o namorado da Lene. Finalmente tinham assumido a relação. E eu, a Lene e a Nelly riamos. A Nelly depois teve de ir embora, e os pombinhos foram para um sítio mais privado. Por isso, ficamos eu e a Emme. Fomos para a caixa onde James estava, com o seu Ice Tea e os seus dois croissants simples. Eu estava mesmo calma, e não fiz barulho nenhum. Falava baixo para a Emme, e quando olhei para ela, conseguia ver James atrás dela, a olhar-_me _fixamente. Eu não estava a olhar para ele, eu estava a olhar para a face de Emme, mas conseguia vê-lo. Visão periférica.

James estava sozinho, pelo que se enfiou na loja e não saiu. E eu tinha ganho algum juízo (ou não) pelo que não passei pela loja nem fiquei lá.

Mais tarde, quando íamos para as escadas rolantes, olhámos e James estava á porta da loja, a olhar para o lado, á procura de alguém.

Mais tarde ainda, Emme passou pela loja dele, supostamente para ir ver a montra de uma loja de roupa e sapatilhas. Eu não tive coragem, pelo que fui dar a volta. Quando estava quase a chegar, Emme chegou ao pé de mim e disse-me:

-Olha, ele veio á porta!

E eu disse, enquanto _ele _passava por mim:

-Jura?

E revirei os olhos quando ele olhou para mim, de esguelha.

* * *

No dia seguinte, quinta, ele tinha manhã livre. Só o vi no intervalo do almoço, em que ia com uma outra amiga minha, que estava mais ou menos a par da história. Estava chateada com Nelly, Emme e Cathe, que nem se importavam nada se eu estava com elas ou não, nem sequer se importavam comigo. Nunca se tinham preocupado, nem nunca se preocuparia. Grandes amigas. E Lene estava com o namorado.

Quando eu passei, em direcção á sala de aula (estava atrasada, como sempre), ignorei-o (como sempre) e continuei a conversar com a minha amiga. Não olhei para ele, mas essa amiga sim. E fez questão de me informar que ele estava a olhar fixamente.

No fim das aulas, fiquei com Lene. Passámos por ele e os amigos (estavam numa esquina). A primeira vez que passamos por ele, ele olhou um bocado, mas não muito. A segunda vez, ele olhou muito fixamente, e continuou a olhar mesmo quando ficámos em frente á escola, muito afastadas dele. A terceira, e última vez, a Lene ia ao telemóvel, e eu ignorei-o, olhando para o chão, como já era hábito. Não olhei para ele, mas Lene sim. E disse-me que ele estava mesmo com cara de "vá, vem falar comigo. Vem. Falar. Comigo! FALA COMIGO! " e quando viu que eu não ia, foi embora, bastante irritado. Porque a parte do ir embora irritado, eu vi.

* * *

Na sexta de manhã, ele e os amiguinhos não nos viram, e quando tocou subiram logo. Por amor de Deus. Nos outros dias, só subiam quando **nós** íamos embora, que era tipo, **15 minutos** depois. E agora eram os primeiros? Qual era a diferença, qual era o anterior interesse em ficar, que agora já não tinham? Eu queria saber, mas sabia que era uma das coisas que tinha de juntar á lista de coisas que nunca saberia.

No intervalo seguinte, quando tocou para a entrada, ficámos um pouco encostadas aos cacifos. E ele, quando nos viu, ficou ao pé do pilar, perto de nós.

Lene e Cathe foram logo embora, mas eu, Nelly e Emme fomos para a frente das escadas. Éramos os únicos no corredor. Eu e as minhas amigas, e ele e os seus amigos.

Quando fomos para a frente das escadas, passado um pouco, ele e os amigos foram para o pé de nós. Um dos amigos ficou mesmo ao meu lado, com os nossos braços quase a tocarem-se. Eu afastei-me, e fomos embora. Já tinham passado uns 20 minutos, e a professora ainda se passava.

Mas qual era a dele? Não queria que eu não o chateasse mais? Era isso que eu estava a fazer, mas pelo que ele andava a demonstrar, ele _queria_ ser chateado. As minhas amigas achavam todas o mesmo: ele tinha ido para o pé de nós de propósito, queria que eu voltasse a falar com ele, estava a provocar-me e estava com saudades. Eu achava que ele tinha ido para o pé de nós por pura coincidência (apesar de sermos os únicos no piso). Não queria acalentar esperanças que eram falsas, para depois me desiludir e sofrer (ainda) mais.

* * *

Um mês passou-se. Normalmente. Durante esse mês, voltei ao normal, ao _meu _normal. Não voltei a andar atrás de James. Não voltei a tentar falar com ele. Não voltei a olhar para ele fixamente. Não voltei a ir para algum sítio porque ele estava lá. Não voltei a falar única e exclusivamente de James. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Mas isso ninguém sabia, já que _por enquanto_ os meus pensamentos ainda eram só meus.

Lene acabou com Peter, e começou a andar com outro rapaz, cuja alcunha era Chicken. Nada estúpido. Eu não gostava muito dele, e achava que Lene merecia melhor. Mas a escolha era dela. Eu também tinha escolhido James, e ele tinha sido uma desilusão mais que completa.

Zanguei-me com as minhas amigas um monte de vezes. É, para mim isso era normal. Quer dizer, quando elas diziam e/ou faziam alguma coisa que eu não gostava, eu dizia. Acho que as pessoas não gostam muito de serem confrontadas com a realidade. E suponho que eu zangada também não seja particularmente simpática.

Ele continuava a olhar. Certa vez, Emme disse que Black parecia vir mesmo na nossa direcção, para falar connosco. Nós estávamos sentadas em frente ao elevador, e á espera do elevador estava a mãe de James. James disse algo a Black e mudaram de direcção.

Outra vez, na escola, James estava em frente às escadas. Eu e Nelly fomos aos cacifos, e passámos por ele. _Tínhamos_ de passar, não era minha culpa se ele estava no caminho. Quando voltei para ao pé das outras, ao pé do pilar, ele foi pôr-se á nossa frente com os amigos. Durante todo o intervalo, não tirou os olhos de cima de mim. Nem eu dele. Não tinha medo _nenhum_ dele.

Quando as amiguinhas dele iam falar com ele (e roçar-se a ele), e nós estávamos por perto, ele ignorava-as e olhava fixamente para nós. Mal-educado.

* * *

Agora já sabia o que era infelicidade. Durante toda a minha vida, acho que nunca tinha sentido na pele o que era infelicidade. Andava desanimada. A joie de vivre, a alegria de viver, tinha desaparecido. Comecei a prestar mais atenção nas aulas. Ao menos que a questão com James servisse para alguma coisa. As minhas amigas não me ligavam nenhuma. Não queriam saber do que eu pensava, sentia, se sofria, simplesmente não me ligavam. E James, eu tinha saudades dele. Continuava a vê-lo, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Agora sabia o que significava a expressão "Tão perto, mas ainda assim tão longe." Ou lá o que era. Ele continuava lá, fisicamente perto de mim. Mas estava fora do meu alcance, como sempre estaria.

* * *

A minha perspectiva em relação a James mudou. Graças a uma festa, a que fui com Lene e Emme. Divertimo-nos muito, especialmente porque um rapaz lá da escola andou atrás de nós. Mesmo. E a roçar-se a nós. E havia alturas em que parecia mesmo que ele vinha falar connosco. Nós gostávamos daquilo. Que ele andasse atrás de nós. Que se _interessasse_ por nós.

Por isso, porque é que James e os outros não gostavam?

* * *

Eu sentia a falta de James. E sabia que ele também sentia. Mas isso já não estava ao meu alcance. As minhas reacções á presença dele intensificaram-se. Agora, bastava pensar nele para o meu coração começar a bater desenfreado. Olhar-lhe nos olhos enquanto ele me olhava a mim, eu amava isso. Os olhos dele. Os olhares dele _para mim._ E quando ele me sorria? Sim, agora até já me sorria. A primeira vez, baixei os olhos. Estava sozinha, e _muito_ triste. Por causa das minhas supostas amigas. A partir daí, quando ele me sorria, eu sorria-lhe também. Era inconsciente. Os sorrisos queridos e meigos dele _para mim_. Ele era demasiado perfeito, e eu sabia-o, tal como sabia que nunca seria suficientemente boa para ele e para toda a sua perfeição.

E com o tempo, comecei a esquecer-me do "Não me voltas a chatear" dele e comecei a sentir saudades de falar com ele. Saudades daquele friozinho na barriga e daqueles nervos que me deixavam tonta como se não tivesse nada no estômago que me davam antes de ir falar com ele. Da fraqueza das minhas pernas, dos meus joelhos a tremerem. Da queimadura na garganta. E saudades da voz dele. Da voz dele a pronunciar palavras dirigidas a_ mim. _

Eu ainda andava triste e desanimada, mas se havia coisa que eu sabia fazer, era disfarçar. Eu podia estar para morrer por dentro, mas por fora era quando eu estava mais alegre e histérica. É, eu era doida. **In**felizmente, _todos_ sabiam disso. Lily Evans, a miúda sempre inteligente, sempre feliz, e sempre doida e imprevisivel. É.

* * *

**N/A:** Novo capitulo! Ok, talvez não assim tão novo, já que o escrevi lá para Novembro. Eu sei que é meio parado, e que não acrescenta nada na história, mas acho que precisava de mostrar que apesar da Lily (eu, neste caso) estar disposta a ignorá-lo, apesar de toda a infelicidade e tal, James não estava a facilitar e não estava assim tão desejoso que ela desistisse.

De qualquer forma, o próximo capitulo já está pronto (nem vos digo desde quando...), mas eu queria saber a vossa opinião sobre um _pequeno_ pormenor. Acham que devia ter um final feliz, ou não tão feliz e açucarado assim? Está literalmente nas vossas mãos (dedos, neste caso, já que suponho que é com eles que escrevem as reviews xD). Por isso, **Crush deve ter um final feliz ou não? **

**Zix Black: **Fico feliz que tenhas gostado! É, a Lily tinha realmente uma visão um pouco distorcida do Remus e do Sirius, mas acho que era porque não os conhecia. Obrigada por comentares! Beijinho ;*

**Delly Black Fenix: **Eu A-M-E-I a tua review! Mesmo, fez-me ganhar o mês! A minha melhor amiga diz que a única explicação é o James ser gay mesmo, e eu acho que ele nunca teve uma namorada (embora não perceba como isso é possivel). Acho que ele não pensou que eu fosse uma assaltante, talvez uma violadora, ou uma psicopata xD Depois de ler a tua review, a minha melhor amiga começou a dizer o "nhaaáh que gatinho" cada vez que via o moço em questão (na história acho que é o Remus xD), e a cena do "noossa, que gatão!" foi de morrer a rir, até ele achou piada. Acho que a minha história dava um livro pqe eu sou doida mesmo, então meto-me em situações... fora-do-normal =$ Já viajaste muito, tu! Eu nem por isso, mas conheço aqui Portugal relativamente bem, e já fui a Espanha e a França, mas nada comparado contigo =D Quando eu começar a pensar em dar uns "rolés" vou-me lembrar de ti ;D Adorei a tua review, e espero mais *-* E tava grande, e eu ADORO reviews grandes *.* Acho que demorei a postar, mas estava (e estou) meio desanimada aqui com a fic. Beijinhoss ;*

**Jane L. Black: **Final feliz? Como podes ver estou com dificuldade em escolher, por isso o que preferes? Oh, o James? Parvo? Nãão, achas, alguma vez? Como diz uma amiga minha "são todos farinho do mesmo saco!" XD Cidadezinha perdida, mas o meu pai conhece,e eu também já ouvi falar(apesar de não me lembrar se já fui lá ou não =S) Aposto que a minha cidade nunca ouviste falar de certeza. Beijinhos ;*

Reviews? =D


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Na última semana de aulas do 1º Período, andei a tentar arranjar coragem para falar com ele. Já sabia o que lhe ia dizer. Ou melhor, o que lhe ia pedir. O número de telemóvel. Eu já sabia que ele não o ia dar. Nem esperava que desse. Nem o queria para nada. Era só que… Eu andava demasiado quietinha. Precisava de fazer alguma coisa. O 1º Período estava a acabar. Tinha passado um período _inteiro _com esta coisa de James, e ia de férias. Duas semanas sem o ver. Estava prestes a desistir dele, mas não antes de tentar, pela última vez. Aí, a culpa ia ser dele, e não minha. Não ia passar duas semanas a pensar no que devia ter feito, no que poderia ter acontecido. Isso _não_ era para mim. Eu era Lily Evans.

Segunda. Ainda não estava completamente concentrada. Ainda tinha uma semana, era na boa. Eu ia atrasada com Emme para a aula de Geografia (eu odeeeio Geografia), e James ia com o Sirius não sei para onde. Quando passou por nós, estava _mesmo _em cima de mim, a olhar _mesmo _directa e intensamente para mim e a _rir-se_ mesmo para mim. E como estava _mesmo_ em cima de mim, o seu braço roçou no meu. E eu disse: "Ewww!". Foi espontâneo, saiu. A opinião de Emme? "Ele deve ter ficado a pensar que tu tinhas nojo dele.". Ahah.

Terça. Semana de campanha para a Associação de Estudantes, e última semana de aulas, pelo que fiquei com Emme e Lene. No intervalo, ele estava com o Sirius e o Remus. Mas tipo, eles não _falavam_ entre eles. Ficaram ali parados a observar, sem trocar uma palavra. Era a altura perfeita para mim, que estava mesmo atrás de James. Estive 15 minutos a tentar arranjar coragem, estática atrás deles. Não consegui. Eu era tão estúpida, tão estúpida.

Quarta. Não tentei. Ainda tinha 2 dias para isso. Quarta, poupei o meu coração e deixei-o em paz.

Quinta. Eu tentei. Tentei, mas era mais difícil do que parecia. Fiquei com Emme sentada num banco no shopping, enquanto que ele ficou com os amigos do futebol no banco em frente. Quando os amigos foram embora, apareceu a mãe dele, e ele abraçou-se a ela. Como era mais alto que ela, ficou mesmo querido. Eu nunca o tinha visto assim. Estava feliz, mas a felicidade expressa no seu sorriso parecia o mesmo tipo de felicidade que eu tinha quando o via sem estar á espera.

Sexta. Estava em pânico. Eu não era capaz, mas era a minha última oportunidade! Uau, eu estava desejosa de acabar o ano em grande. Não havia dúvida.

Antes das aulas começarem, podia ter ido falar com ele. Ele chegava sempre com o irmão, e o irmão ia ter com os seus amigos, deixando James sozinho. Sozinho, até encontrar alguém, já que parecia que ele conhecia toda a gente. Ele esteve mesmo á minha frente. Eu tentava forçar as minhas pernas a mexerem-se, mas não conseguia. E então, James entrou na escola. Mais uma oportunidade desperdiçada.

No primeiro intervalo, saí da escola com Cathe e Lene. Lene tinha ido á farmácia, estava doente. E eu fui com Cathe falar com a minha mãe. Chegamos á escola depois do toque, e James estava com Black, no pilar á frente às escadas. Estavam calados, como sempre. Sempre calados, sempre a observar. Eu podia ter ido lá. Mas não tinha coragem.

No segundo intervalo, eu já estava na minha hora de almoço. Eu e as outras tínhamos combinado ir almoçar juntas e comer hambúrgueres. Lene, Nelly, Molly e as outras foram logo para o shopping, mas eu _precisava _de ir falar com James. Cathe e Emme ficaram comigo, e eu comecei a sentir-me mais pressionada do que alguma vez na minha vida. A pressão sobre mim era quase intoxicante. Eu tinha de ir. Era a minha última oportunidade. Se eu não conseguisse, desistia. De vez. _Tinha_ de ir.

Estava muita gente no corredor. Muita gente mesmo. Era a votação para a Associação de Estudantes. James estava com o Cara de Banana e o Sirius junto aos cacifos. Eu fiquei ali perto, ao pé do pilar, com Cathe e Emme. Arranjei coragem, e fui ter com ele, por trás. Cheguei mesmo atrás dele… e voltei para trás. A minha coragem não dava para mais. Era o máximo. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Nenhum deles reparou, estavam todos de costas. Emme e Cathe sim, claro. Quando cheguei ao pé delas, Emme perguntou:

-Então? O que se passa? Porque é que não falas com ele?

-Não consigo, Emme, não consigo. Eu não sou capaz. – Eu estava á beira das lágrimas. A letra de uma das muitas minhas ex-musicas preferidas apareceu na minha mente.

"_Tell me where our time went, and if it was time well spent. _

_(Diz-me para onde o nosso tempo foi, e se foi tempo bem gasto._

_Just don't let me fall asleep, feeling empty again."_

_(Apenas não me deixes adormecer, sentindo-me vazia de novo.)_

Não sei como voltei lá. Só sei que voltei, e que lhe toquei no ombro, como sempre. (Emme passou a gozar comigo depois disto, dizendo que só pelo toque ele via logo que era eu. Ahah) Quando ele se virou para trás, pensei que o coração me ia saltar pela boca. Ele era _real_. Perguntei:

-Posso-te pedir uma coisa?

Ele sorriu. Não, tentou não sorrir. Contraiu os cantos da boca para não sorrir, pelo que saiu um meio sorriso. Ficava lindo assim. Foco, Lily, foco.

- O quê?

Não estava a tremer, graças a Deus. Não estava corada, graças a Deus. Pelo menos, não ainda. Ok, o meu coração estava doidinho e ora batia super rápido, ora parava, mas isso não se via no exterior, certo?

-Dás-me o teu número?

Okay, eu sei que sou imprevisível. Desta é que nenhum deles estava á espera. O Black estava ao lado de James e começou-se a rir. Ignorei-o, ninguém tinha falado com ele. O Lupin estava calado. Parece que tínhamos confundido as personalidades dos dois. O Black é que era o convencido parvo, e o Lupin o calado e sério. De qualquer forma, quando o Black se começou a rir, andou para a frente, saindo do lado de James, pelo que me pus _á frente_ de James. Ele olhou para cima e disse algo que não percebi. Ou era para mim, ou estava a falar sozinho. Por isso devia de ser para mim que ele estava a falar. Mas eu não entendi nada do que ele disse. E foi uma frase bastante longa, até. A esta hora já eu amaldiçoava os meus fones e a minha mania de ouvir musica mais alto que o normal.

Okay, mais valia deixar passar. Não tinha percebido, mas também não lhe ia perguntar de novo.

-Dás ou não?

Continuava a olhar para cima. Olhava para cima, evitando o meu olhar. Não voltou a olhar-me nos olhos, nem enquanto me dizia:

- Achas? Desaparece! – o pior, é que ele não disse isto com uma voz má, nem com a intenção de magoar. Disse-o numa voz _gentil_.

Eu não sei como saí de lá, mas _é claro _que saí. E eu não queria falar sobre o que se tinha passado, mas Cathe e Emme pressionaram, pressionaram, pressionaram. Eu não queria nem pensar _naquilo _quanto mais falar. Não queria recordar, não queria saber! Queria esquecer-me, queria ir para casa, queria fugir de ao pé de toda a gente, incluindo Cathe e Emme. Não queria pensar!

Queria esquecer-me de tudo, de James, de todos os olhares, de todos os sorrisos, de tudo. Sim, esses olhares e esses sorrisos tinham existido. Claro que tinham. Foram simplesmente mal interpretados. A culpa não era dele. Eu não o culpava. A culpa era toda, inteiramente minha. Eu é que era estúpida, burra, criança, obcecada, e via coisas onde não havia a mais remota hipótese de existirem.

Dessa vez, sabia que ia desistir. Como continuar? Tinha feito tudo ao meu alcance, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. E depois, conformei-me comigo própria. Não era como se eu fosse ficar mal comigo por uma coisa que me orgulhava de fazer. Tinha conseguido. Apesar de tudo, consegui. E pelo menos tentei.

E além disso, agora ele não ia conseguir esquecer-se de mim nas férias. Eu era ou não um génio?

Eu não contei nada a Lene, nem a Nelly, nem a ninguém. Contei a Emme e a Cathe, que insistiram mais do que eu conseguia aguentar. Mas nunca contei tudo a ninguém. Havia coisas que nem eu entendi, e coisas que eu não tinha a certeza, e não ia iludir-me mais.

Almocei em silêncio. Não tinha nada para dizer, e _ninguém_ me disse nada. Deixaram-me em paz, surpreendentemente e pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo. Fiquei em paz para finalmente pensar no que se tinha passado.

Mas afinal, o que havia para pensar?

**N/A: **Passado muuuuuuito tempo, voltei. Peço imensa desculpa pela enorme demora, mas andei ocupada com a escola, e depois com a minha própria vida, e precisava mesmo de pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Peço muita desculpa.

Já não postava há tanto tempo que até me tinha esquecido como era, e postei sem querer há pouco, desculpem por isso também. Espero que gostem na mesma, apesar da demora.

Custou-me bastante postar, andava a pensar em eliminar a fic, mas acho que depois de tanto, continuar não fazia mal. Sei que não mereço mas espero reviews :)

**Zix Black: **Ahah, não acho que sejas doida :D Vou tomar a tua opinião sobre o final feliz em conta. Beijinhos e obrigada pela review. Espero que gostes deste capitulo ;*

**Lina prongs: **Eu sei o que é a preguiça, conheço-a muito bem xD Espero que não fiques com preguiça, adoooro receber reviews *w* Não, não cheguei a namorar o James, bem que eu queria xD obrigada pela review, espero que gostes e que comentes de novo xD Beijinhos ;*

**Jane L. Black: **Eu não sou bem de Leiria, e também odeio a praia de lá -' Desculpa a demora do capitulo, podes matar-me xD obrigada pela tua opinião em relação ao final, e vou levar isso em contar. obrigada pela review, espero que gostes. Beijinho ;*

**RitaGonçalves: **És suspeita para falar, minha vadia :p

Espero que ainda ande por aí alguém a ler apesar da demora horrível, e reviews são adoradas e recebidas com pulinhos e gritinhos histéricos :D


End file.
